Shooting Star
by PinkBlossem
Summary: She was being forced into marriage, and one night she wished on a star to marry someone she loves. What happened when a Captain of Pirates see's her and claims her? Will love spark or will she reject him? First Fanfiction :
1. Him and Her

"But MOM...!"

"No buts', Sakura! This is our decision, not yours."

"It IS my decision! It's my FUTURE and I…." She was cut off again.

"SAKURA! Go to your room now! You are marrying him because I said so!" Sakura's mom yelled at her with her face slightly pink from yelling and anger.

Sakura pouted and stormed upstairs to her room. How does her mother have anything to do with the person she would marry? She wanted to marry out of love.

"I hate being a stupid princess. I wish I was a peasant so I could marry whoever I wanted." She mumbled to herself as she looked out her window to the village. It was around ten at night so it was dark. "I don't care if this guy is rich and owns a bigger village. I want love." Tears came out her eyes.

She looked up at the star and moon and admired its beauty. Suddenly she spotted a shooting star. She gasped and closed her eyes. "I wish I could marry someone I love." She mumbled and smiled. She took one last look at the stars.

She got up and went to her dresser to pick out a pink silk night gown. She turned off her lights, climbed into bed, said her prayers and went to sleep.

**Meanwhile**

"LAAAAND HOOOO!" A boy with Brown hair and red markings on his cheeks yelled.

The Anker and draw bridge was dropped with a splash and thump!

"OK Men!" A handsome man with onyx hair and eyes yelled to get all of the crew's attention, obviously the captain. "Enjoy yourselves, but be back by two hours or else we'll leave you!" He smirked and continued. "Oh and…grab as much loot as you can without getting caught."

Roars and laughter was heard over the crew. Then they all started running to land.

"Rum," some cheered.

"Women," more cheered.

"Money," others cheered.

"Teme common!" A Blonde haired blue eyed man yelled and smiled. "Let's go get some Rum," he grinned.

"I'm coming dope." The captain smirked. He walked slyly.

They both walked to the bar, one in silence and the other blabbing about rum and ramen. Suddenly, something caught the Captains eye.

"A shooting star" he mumbled. He closed his eyes as he walked, trying to figure out what he wanted to wish for, but then he stopped his train of thought. What was he doing? Wishing on a star? _'How childish,' _he thought. He didn't need anything; he had everything he wanted. As he walked he spotted a HUGE house; or should he say castle? Something pink caught his eye and he spotted a girl; not just a girl, a woman.

'_Pink hair? How odd,' _He thought. He noticed her eyes closed and then she opened them and looked at the sky. _'so she saw the star too,'_ He noticed. She stood up, but he couldn't keep his eyes away from her. She was something different. Something that is rare. He watched her until she disappear behind the window.

'_I must have her,' _He thought determined, but then he smirked, _'she's mine.'_


	2. Dobe and Teme

"Another shoot for my friend and me" Said the blonde haired blue eyed man who wasn't the slightest dunk; he knew how to handle it.

"_Dope, we've had enough and we have to go soon," Said the captain. _

"Yeah, SOON! We have time for another round"

"No. I have a special mission for you, Naruto."

Naruto smirked. "What kind of mission?"

The Captain looked at him and smirked to. "What would you say to a kidnapping mission?"

It was one in the morning. Everything was quiet and everyone was asleep. There was a curfew in this village and it was midnight. The only people awake and out was pirates, but once they caught on with the curfew, they headed towards the boat. Of course they couldn't leave without their captain so they waited; curious of what made the captain so late.

Two figures were out and about in the village. As quiet as they could be, they snuck up to the biggest house in the village. One was hiding in a tree and the other on the roof above a window. The one above the window took a kunai and stuck the kunai in between the two windows. He moved it up and down till he felt a _CLICK._

He opened the window and swooped down inside the room, quietly. He turned around and nodded at Naruto through the window. He crept towards the bed. He pulled down her bed cover to reveal her curvy body. He stared in awe. All he could think was that she was his and no one else's. He smirked and then he slipped his arms under her back and behind her knees. He gentle picked her up. He kept staring at her face.

'_She's so…beautiful. Like an angel'_ he thought as he slightly smiled. HOLD UP! Did he just smile?! He frowned. He did NOT just smile. Yet he did. He sighed. He stepped towards the window and jumped out very gracefully so he wouldn't wake her.

"Naruto, Let's go." He whispered as he stared at the ship. They jumped house to house towards the ship. They reached the ship and people were staring at them.

"Who's that?" a crew mate said.

"I don't know, but she's hot!" Another smirked and stared at her with lust.

"She's the captains! She is off limits!" The first crew mate yelled, but sadness in his eyes.

The captain ignored all of them and walked to his room. He opened his door and closed it shut with his foot. He walked to him bed and gently laid her down. She looked so peaceful. He resisted the urge to kiss her and he walked to his door; He had a ship to sail.

The sun started to rise and the angel in pink started to wake. She yawned and stretched her arms out. When she opened her eyes, she didn't scream, she looked around with scared yet adventurous look in her eyes.

"Where am I?" she asked herself. She turned to the night table and spotted food; bread with a slab a meat that looked like steak and a glass of water. She smiled. "Yum!" she grabbed the food and started to eat gracefully.

When she was done, the truth finally hit her. She was on a ship! She was KIDNAPPED! But wait…If she was kidnapped then wouldn't she be in a cell? With bars and nothing inside of it? She got up from her bed and crept to the door. She slightly opened the door and looked outside. It was a hall way. She looked both ways and then she saw light. She walked outside and started walking towards the light. She cringed to the light once she walked to the end of the hallway.

Once she recovered from the bright light, she looked around. Her eyes widened. There seemed to be no one on the ship. She took the time to be alone to walk on the deck. She walked over to the side of the ship and looked over the railing.

"Be careful, don't fall." A voice said behind her. She turned around a saw a guy with blonde haired blue eyed man.

"Who are you?" she asked. As she looked at him.

He grinned, "Oh I'm sorry. My name is Naruto!"

Smiled to, "Hello Naruto. I'm Sakura." She stuck her hand out for a handshake. Naruto stared at the hand almost confused, but after a minute, he grabbed her hand and shakes her hand.

"Sakura…What a pretty name" He grinned.

Sakura giggled, "Thank you." She suddenly made a straight face. "How…" she hesitated, "How did I get on this ship?"

"Oh, Teme brought you here," He continued to grin as if it was normal to be kidnapped. Sakura thought he was very weird, but he seemed like a cool person to 'hang' with.

"Who is Teme?" She said with a curious face, slightly turning her head.

Naruto suddenly had hearts in his eyes, "You are SOOOO cute!!!!" He tackled her and hugged her.

"N-N-Nar-Narutoooooooo…Ca-Can't Breath!" Sakura choked out as her face turned red from lack of oxygen.

"Dope…." A new voice said. "Let her go NOW!"

Naruto let go and looked up at the voice, "Hehe…sorry Teme." He scratched the back of his head with his tongue sticking out.

Sakura slowly look at the voice, "You're Teme? The man that kidnapped me?"

The man's eye brow twitched and he glared at Naruto. Naruto had an innocent look on his face. The man hit him on top on the head and Naruto started crying and holding his head.

"Hey! Don't hit him! He didn't do anything wrong!" Sakura yelled defending Naruto.

The man raised his eye brow at the brave girl. "Yes he did" he started, "My name isn't Teme…." He was cut off.

"Then tell me. Don't hit him for it." Sakura said with an inpatient look on her face.

The man's eyes widened as he was cut off. Worse. He was cut off by a girl! He liked this girl very much. He smirked. She was a challenge and he loved challenges. "My name is Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha."


	3. Sai and Ino

**Back at the Village**

"SHE'S GONE!" yelled the mother. As she threw Sakura's pillows and bed spread on the door, hoping to find her buried.

A maid ran in, "Ma'am… It's okay. I'm sure everything will be fine. Calm down," she told the mother has she inched closer to her. She was about to put her hand on the mothers back when she slapped it away.

"Don't touch me!!!" The mother yelled at the maid. The maid had a scared look on her face and turned to run away.

Another maid walked in as the first maid ran past her crying."Ma'am." said the second maid.

"WHAT?!" The mother screamed at her with fire in her eyes and steam coming out of her nostrils.

The maid remained her cool, "A guest is here," she spoke calmly.

The mother suddenly calmed down and straightened her hair, "Who?" She ask in a straight voice

"Prince Sai," The maid said and then turned around to walk away.

The mother's eyes widened. She ran to the stairs to look down to see what the maid said was true and she was. There at the door, waiting was the Prince. The Prince That Sakura was supposed to marry.

Sakura was currently on the side of the ship, looking down at the water. She was still in her night clothes that the Captain pointed out to her earlier. Earlier….Earlier didn't go well with meeting the captain.

**Flashback**

_The man's eyes widened as he was cut off. Worse. He was cut off by a girl! He liked this girl very much. He smirked. She was a challenge and he loved challenges. "My name is Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha."_

"_Uchiha? Huh…I've never heard of you" Sakura put a finger on her bottom lip and look at the ground, trying to remember the Captains name. _

_Naruto was on the ground laughing his butt off and Sasuke was twitching his eyes brow and clinching his teeth together. _

"_EVERYONE knows who a Uchiha is," replied Sasuke with clenched together. _

"_Well I guess I'm a nobody!" Sakura snapped back with a glare. _

_Sasuke glared twice as Stopped laughing and watched the two glare at each other. He could have sworn he saw electricity. Naruto knew something was different about this girl and he knew that Sasuke knew that to. Naruto heard Sakura huff and stomp away. _

_He turned to Sasuke and he said, "You might want to get some clothes on, Pinky!" saw that he gave Sakura a smirk and turn towards the wheel to steer_

_Sakura didn't turn around, but simply flipped him off. Naruto smiled at the two and knew that they would all be great friends. _

"_Naruto! Go do your job!" Sasuke yelled over to him. _

_Naruto smiled over to him and said, "aye aye Captain." _

_Sasuke looked at him funny as Naruto smiled, but then again, it WAS Naruto. He shook his head and focused on steering. _

**End of Flashback**

Sakura was starting to wonder where they were going so she decided to ask. She look around and found a man with brown hair and red markings on his face. Sakura had to admit that he was cute. "Excuse me." She said. He turned towards her with an eye brow raised.

"Are you talking to me, pretty lady?" He smirked as he walked towards her.

Sakura blushed, "Um…Yes. Can I ask you a question?"

He chuckled, "You just did, but ask me another. By the way, I'm Kiba."

She smiled with the same blush on her face, "I'm Sakura. I was wondering if you knew where we are heading to.

"We're currently heading towards any kind of village. We need to get some clothes for you, gorgeous." He winked at her which caused Sakura to blush even more.

"Thank you." She said with a smile.

Right ask Kiba was going to say something, Sasuke's voice butted in, "Kiba! Go back to your post." Sasuke yelled from his position behind the steering wheel.

"What a crab. He needs to take that stick out of his butt." Kiba rolled his eyes and smirked. Sakura giggled.

"NOW!" Sasuke yelled. "Sakura, you come up here with me!" Sasuke ordered. Kiba rolled his eyes again and said goodbye as he walked away from her to go to his post. Sakura watched him walk away and then she turned around to walk towards Sasuke. She walked up the stairs and stood by the edge of the ship by Sasuke. "You stay by me all times or else you go to my room. That will be your new room."

Sakura decided not to fight with him so she just decided to nod at him. Sasuke looked at her and then turned back to the sea in front of him.

**Back at the Village**

"Prince Sai….What…What a surprise," Stuttered the mother.

"I'm sorry, for the surprise, but I would like to talk about my bride." Prince Sai said with no emotion.

The mother's eyes widened, "Is something wrong?"

"Quite the opposite. I want to get married immediately"

If possible, the mother's eyes grew even wider. "Wh-wh-why?"

"Because that is what I want." He spoke with serious eyes.

"W-we can't do that, Prince Sai," Slightly the mother started to shake.

The Princes eye lit up with fire, "And why not!?" He demanded.

"Sh-She was…was…" The mother continued to stutter, but was cut off by Sakura's father.

"She was kidnapped." Said the father with no emotion.

Sai turned to the father. Sai's face became emotionless, "By whom?"

"We are not sure, but I think pirates. There were kunai markings on her window."

Sai's eyes narrowed, "Thank you. I will be back with your daughter. I will track her down and bring her back." Sai bowed and turned to leave. He walked out the door leaving a crying mother and emotionless father comforting the mother.

"LAAAANDA HOOOOOOO!" Yell Kiba. Sakura snapped her head towards the direction Kiba was pointing. She smile.

'_Land'_ she thought. She stood by Sasuke to see what he would do.

"Hyuuga! Nara! Hands on deck!" yelled Sasuke. A man with long brown hair and the more amazing eyes she has ever seen came out, followed by a dark haired guy with his hair in a pony tail that looked like a pineapple. "Go ashore and get Sakura clothes."

"Why not Naruto?" Complained the pineapple haired man.

"The idiot doesn't know what to get a girl, Nara. Stop complaining and go. The sooner you get back the sooner we can leave." Sasuke said as he tossed them a small brown bag which jingled as it landed in the long brown haired hands. With that, they left off the ship to shop, for Sakura. She smiled.

"Why doesn't Uchiha just do this? It's his girl," Commented Neji.

"I agree, but he is our Captain and he…" Shikamaru was cut off.

"I could be a better Captain then him!" Snapped Neji.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and knew it was best not to fight with him. They continued to walk until they found a girl's clothes store. They walked in and Shikamaru stopped where he was with wide eyes.

"I-Ino?" He stuttered in disbelief. "Is that…Is that you?"

Standing right there with a box in her hands was a long blonde haired blue eyes girl turned to him. She was about a year younger then him. She dropped her box and ran towards him with wide eyes. She jumped on him and they fell on the floor with him on bottom. She was hugging him so tightly as if he would disappear if he let go.

"SHIKAMARU!!!!" She screamed with a grin on her face.

"Ino," Neji tried to get her attention.

"hmm…?" she said still hugging Shikamaru who seemed to be enjoying her on top of him.

"We need clothes," He said.

Ino's eyes grew wide and she stood up to stare at him, "Oh my gosh! You got a girlfriend didn't you?!" she got up with stars in her eyes. "Who? Tell me!" Shikamaru started to get up from the ground.

"Not me…" Neji got cut off.

"Kiba?" Ino guessed.

"No. Uchiha."

Time stood still for Ino. It seemed like nothing processed through her mind. "U-Chi-ha," she spoke slowly. Then suddenly her eyes grew playful. "Ha ha ha ha! Nice joke Neji." She started laughing.

"I'm not joking." He said with a serious face.

"Right! Ha ha! Good one. Now how old is she? What size is she?" she kept giggling at what she thought was a joke.

"Ino. Sasuke Kidnapped a girl." Shikamaru said. "And she is your age and about same size."

Ino frowned. "He kidnapped someone? A girl too?" She rambled to herself as she picked out about 5 outfits and handed them to Neji. Shikamaru tried to give her the bag of money, but she said it was free.

"Ino, may I talk to you?" Shikamaru asked. Ino nodded and Shikamaru turned to tell Neji to head back to the ship, he would be there soon. Neji nodded. Shikamaru turned towards Ino and asked, "Ino, I want you to come with me."


	4. New Pirate and Fire!

**xXRosexScorpiusXx – To your question, yes. In my story, Sasuke is very protective, jealous, and possessive. **

**Please leave comments! I love comments :) **

"Uchiha!" Neji yelled as he walked onto the ship.

Sasuke opened his mouth to reply as he turned around, but got interrupted by a pile of clothes being thrown at his face. He picked up the clothes from his face and many that feel on the ground. He looked up at Neji and noticed something, "Where is Nara?"

Neji smirked, "He bumped into someone." He commented.

Before Sasuke could ask who, Neji walked away. He raised his eye brow and tried to think of people Shikamaru could have possible bumped into on this island. After a couple seconds, he pushes his thoughts away. He turned to Sakura and threw the clothes at her with a smirk. "Get dressed before someone takes advantage of you."

"Everyone on the ship seems nice Who would take advantage of me?." Sakura asked and commented with a confused look.

Sasuke smirked, "Me."

Sakura's eyes widened as she scurried away with the clothes in her hands.

"_Ino, may I talk to you?" Shikamaru asked. Ino nodded and Shikamaru turned to tell Neji to head back to the ship, he would be there soon. Neji nodded. Shikamaru turned towards Ino and asked, "Ino, I want you to come with me."_

Ino froze. What would she say? What would she do? Thoughts rushed through her head at the speed of light. Shikamaru stayed still, completely frozen. He was wondering what she would say. Yes? No? Was it the right choice to even ask her?

A minutes passed by and no one said or word or even moved. Shikamaru started to lose hope. Suddenly tears appeared in Ino's eyes. Shikamaru's eyes widened and he slightly jumped and he started to panic. "Ino…I…I'm sorry. Please don't cry."

"Shikamaru….YES!"She talked him to the ground with tears in her eyes. "Of course I'll go with you." She couldn't stop smiling. Finally, she would sail the seas with the one she…liked. She was quite sure if she could just say love just yet, but she knew she wanted to be with him.

"Thank you Ino."Shikamaru said gently as he hugged her as if he let go then she would disappear. "Grab as much as you can and we'll leave. Sasuke is probably wondering where I am and he'll send someone after me soon."

"Okay."Ino said as she gathered clothes her size and money and other essentials. Once she was done, she stood by Shikamaru with a bag full of stuff. She smiled that said 'done.' Shikamaru nodded and walked out the shop with Ino right behind him. That how he wanted it to always be. Ino right behind him or right beside him. Never to leave him. He smiled at the thought. Then he thought, is this how Sasuke feels with Sakura? He wondered if Sakura matter to Sasuke at all. Was it just for money? Or lust? Or…love?

As soon as Sasuke saw Shikamaru arrived on the ship with Ino, He was about to protest when he say who it exactly was. Sasuke sighed. This girl has always been annoying him. Then he thought, maybe Sakura and her could be friends and she would leave him alone. Sakura! Where was she? She has been gone awhile and it doesn't take a long time to get dressed. He narrowed his eyes on deck to look for her. Nowhere.

"Sasuke!" A girl voice screamed at him. He Cringed. "so where is this girl you kidnapped?" the same voice continued. Sasuke turned around to look at Ino.

"She's getting dressed." He said plainly.

"Sasuke…" Shikamaru said softly. Yet saying his name was like asking if Ino was okay to stay. Sasuke sighed and nodded. Shikamaru smiled. WAIT! Back up! Shikamaru SMILED?! Does Shikamaru really care about Ino? Sasuke pushed away as he saw a goddess walk on the deck.

Sakura walked on the deck. She smiled at her clothing. She dressed a pirate style with a little common style. She was wearing a white top that had puffy sleeves the laid on her shoulders. She also wore a jean mini skirt and pink belt that matched her hair. She had knee high black boots with matching fingerless gloves. Her hair was down and looked slightly damp.

Sasuke knew that's what took her so long. She found the shower. Sasuke stared in awe. He even started drooling, but quickly wiped it away before anyone saw. She looked…sexy, yet beautiful at the same time. "Wow" he gasped out slightly so no one heard.

Sakura turn towards him and smiled. She walked up the couple steps and stood in front of Sasuke. "What do you think?" She asked with an innocent face.

She was so innocent and pure. He loved it. "Good." He said dryly. He couldn't tell her the truth. Shikamaru and Ino were still right in front of him.

"Just good?" she frowned a bit.

He was about to say something else, but Ino butted in, "So YOU'RE the new chick."

Sakura turned to face her and smiled. God did Sasuke love that smile. "Yes. May I ask, who you are"

"I'm Ino," Ino said with a smile. She stuck her hand out to shake and Sakura gladly shook her hand with a smile.

Shikamaru suddenly grabbed a hold of Ino and told her they had to leave and cast sail. She nodded, "Well see you around. I'm sure we'll be great friends."

Sakura nodded, "Me too."

They disappeared into the hallway to the rooms. Sakura turned around to Sasuke and found him at the wheel yelling 'Cast off!' She walked over to him and then walked in front of him to the railing in front of the wheel. She swung her legs over and sat on the railing, staring at the sea. "Where to now, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke noticed that she said 'kun' and he smiled. He felt his heart skip a beat. "I'm not sure. We usually sail until we find something to do."

"May I ask something personal?" Sakura asked still staring at the sea.

"Yes," Sasuke answered.

"What made you decide to become a pirate?" Sakura turned around to look him in the eyes as she asked him.

Sasuke looked at her eyes and he felt like telling her everything and anything. "My brother." He shifted his eyes back to the sea. "He killed my family, and he became a pirate and I decided to also become a pirate. I want revenge."

Sakura nodded in understandment and she turned back to the sea.

The sun started to set and Sakura and Sasuke were right were they were. Sakura yawned and then looked at Sasuke. She could tell he was really tired. "You're tired. Go to bed."

"No" Said Sasuke. "You go sleep in my room. I'll sleep tomorrow."

Sakura frowned, "No. I won't sleep till you sleep." Sakura said stubbornly and stared forward at the sea, but her eyes drooping. She heard Sasuke sigh.

"Go to my room and I'll be there soon." Sasuke said with sleep in his voice.

Sakura nodded and walked to his room. She sat on his bed waiting for him. She waited five minutes for him and he suddenly opened the door. She heard him sigh, "You sleep on the bed and I'll sleep on the floor."

"No it's your bed, you sleep on the bed."

"Sakura!" Sasuke said with a warning voice. I'm the captain and I order you to sleep on the bed."

"You're the captain so you sleep on the bed!" Sakura argued back.

Sakura groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. "We'll BOTH sleep on the bed then." He didn't want to argue. He just wanted to sleep. Sakura hesitated, but nodded. Sasuke climbed into bed with her. He turned his back to her so she wouldn't feel weird, but Sakura didn't mind since she did the same.

"Goodnight, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said softly which was followed by yawn.

"Goodnight Sakura" Sasuke said.

"Captain! Ship ahead!" A voice yelled.

The captain smirked and said, "Slow down a bit, we'll wait till morning."

"Yes Captain." Said the crew mate.

The captain stared at the ship ahead of them. He smirked. I finally have you.

Sakura woke up from the sun her eyes. She was so warm that she didn't want to get up. She turned around to see if Sasuke was still there and she came face-to-face with him. She blushed at their closeness. His face was so…handsome, she thought. Se fell in love with his perfect face. She blushed even harder.

She suddenly reached her arm up to touch his face as if it was calling for her. She stroked his face. Suddenly someone grabbed her wrist. Sasuke opened his eyes to see who touched him. He saw it was Sakura and let go of her arm. He then noticed his other arm was around her waist. He blushed.

Sakura's eyes widened at the pink on his cheeks, "You're so…CUTE!" She shrieked and hugged him with a smile on her face. He enjoyed the moment until it was ruined by the dope.

"TEME!" Naruto busted through the door.

"What, dope." He glared at him when Sakura let go, much to his disappointment.

"A ship is heading our way!" Naruto yelled.

"Dope, calm down. Who?" Sasuke said annoyed.

"I'm not sure."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. He nodded and got up. He picked up Sakura and laid her on her feet. "Let's go." He said.

She nodded and followed him on the deck. Sasuke walked to the side of the ship and look over the railing to see who was following us. He narrowed his eyes. He didn't recognize the ship, but he could tell it was new. He sighed and thought it was some new people who were going to try and fight them, the strongest crew on the sea and everyone knew it. "Bring out the Canon's!" Sasuke yelled to the crew. He smirked, "We fight!" The crew roared with excitement. "We fight at my word."

Sakura looked at Sasuke with fear. "Sasuke…" She whispered.

He leaned down to her ear and whispered, "Don't worry, I'll protect you."

She smiled and stood very close to Sasuke. Sasuke walked up to the wheel and took over from Neji.

The Ship grew closer and closer and Sakura grew closer and closer to Sasuke. Finally the Ship was right next to them. Sasuke was about to yell, 'Fire' When he saw who the captain was. His eye's widened. " It's…..

**To be continued!**


	5. Gaara and ShikaIno or ShikaTema?

_The Ship grew closer and closer and Sakura grew closer and closer to Sasuke. Finally the Ship was right next to them. Sasuke was about to yell, 'Fire' When he saw who the captain was. His eye's widened. " It's….._

"GAARA!" Naruto yelled at the other ships captain with grin.

The ship sailed next to Sasuke's ship and Sasuke smirked. "Fancy meeting you here. New Ship?" He yelled over to Gaara.

Gaara nodded and yelled, "Permission to come aboard captain?"

"Permission granted," Sasuke smirked. He loved people calling him captain, he felt powerful.

Anker's were lowered and bridges between the two ships were dropped. Three people walked aboard Sasuke's ship. One with red hair and green eyes and a tattoo that said 'love' on his forehead, obviously the captain, one with blonde hair in pony tails and a huge fan on her back, and the last one has brown hair and purple markings on his face.

Sakura watched as they approached. Sakura stayed behind Sasuke, they might know them, but she sure didn't.

"New ship?" Sasuke asked.

Gaara nodded, but then he suddenly noticed Sakura, but then again who could miss her pick hair. "New crew mate?" Gaara asked as he continued to look at me.

'_What was that in his eyes?' _Sakura thought. _'Interest,' _Her eyes widened. _'Why would he interest me? What did I do? This guy gives me the creeps even if he is cute, but I trust Sasuke to protect me. Wait… WHAT!? What did I just say? I've only been with Sasuke for a couple days and I'm already getting attached! Bad Sakura! Bad!'_

Sasuke noticed and he slightly growled, but only Sakura heard. She wondered why he growled. "She is my prisoner." He said trying to cover his growl, which worked quite well.

Sakura pressed herself further into Sasuke's back., but then thought against it and stepped aside Sasuke and stuck out her hand, "I'm Sakura." She smiled a fake smile.

Gaara stuck out his hand and gently grabbed hers with much of Sakura's surprise. "I'm Gaara." He said politely. "I'm Captain of Suna." Mentioning the ship.

"It's a pleasure." Sakura said and smiled a true smile. "You're such a gentleman."

"And you, my lady, are very beautiful." Gaara kissed her hand. Sakura blushed and heard Sasuke growl.

Sasuke was about to say something when everyone turned to hear, "YOU BITCH!" Sasuke turned to see Ino and Temari yelling at each other with Shikamaru right beside them with a look on his face that said, 'what a drag.' The whole crew was staring at them.

Right when Ino was about to pounce and Temari about to take out her fan, Sasuke grabbed Ino's forearms and Gaara grabbed Temari's shoulders. Gaara called over the brown haired guy, who's name is Kankuro to grab Temari. Once he grabbed Temari, Gaara let go.

Sakura walked down to the scene, "Ino, What's wrong?" She asked.

"This bitch is trying to get over all over Shikamaru. " Ino snapped

"You're just jealous that he is mine!" Temari snapped back.

Everyone looked at Shikamaru who sighed. Naruto walked over to him and called him a luck 'dog.' Which Sakura was confused why he called him a 'dog.'

"HAHA! Shikamaru is NOT yours! He asked ME to be with him! Not you!" Ino yelled back.

Temari looked surprised for a second, but didn't give up, "That doesn't mean anything! He would've asked me, but I already belong with a ship!"

Ino was about to yell something back when Sasuke interrupted, "STOP! Both of you!"

They both stopped and turned to look at Sasuke. He's mad face was now emotionless. They both relaxed and Sasuke and Kankuro let go of them. Then Sasuke smirked, "Instead of fighting, Shikamaru should pick."

Shikamaru's eyes widened and glared at Sasuke and growled. Everyone turned to him for an answer. He scratched the back of his head, "Well I…"

"Shikamaru…" Temari said in a sexy voice. "You know you want to be with me." She pressed herself against his arm.

Ino turned red and decided to fight fire with fire. "No Shikamaru. You chose me remember?" Ino said in a sexier voice.

Shikamaru turned read and felt his pants get tighter, he sighed. He saw Sasuke, Neji and Gaara smirking and Sakura has her head tilted with a confused look. Naruto and Kiba were laughing their butt off on the ground. "I…" he started. "I choose…"

**To be continued.**

**Short Chappie, but I wanted to build suspense and see who people wanted Shikamaru to be with.**


	6. Land Ho! and Tenten

_He saw Sasuke, Neji and Gaara smirking and Sakura has her head tilted with a confused look. Naruto and Kiba were laughing their butt off on the ground. "I…" he started. "I choose…"_

"Temari."

"WHAT!"

"Let's go!"

"No! Shikamaru should be mine! Not HERS!"

Ino was currently hugging on Shikamaru with tears in her eyes on how grateful she was that he picked her. He smiled down at her and hugged her back. Sakura was smiling in the background with Kiba and Naruto laughing even harder. Sasuke and Gaara were discussing to sail together for awhile and Kankuro was shouting at Temari to get on their ship before she started a fight.

Gaara and Sasuke finally nodded and Gaara started walking to him ship, "Let's go, Kankuro, Temari." He said. As he passed Sakura, he winked. She blushed in return.

Sakura watched him return to his ship and take position behind the wheel and yell stuff to the crew. Sakura couldn't hear that far though. When she turned around, she bumped into Sasuke. She looked at his face and say him glaring, "What's wrong, Sasuke-kun?"

His anger immediately went away, "Nothing." As he walked back to his position behind the wheel, he yelled at the crew to set sail for the nearest port. He felt like him crew deserved another break.

"LAAAAAND HOOOOOAGHAGHAHAGGGAGA" Kiba started chocking as he was yelling. It seems a fly flew into his mouth. Sasuke smirked, Naruto laughed, and Sakura giggled.

Sasuke stood in front of his whole crew, "Okay men! Enjoy yourselves."

The crew cheered and ran off the ship.

"Sakura." Sasuke called over to her.

"Yes Sasuke-kun?"

"Do you want to stay of shop?"

Sakura smiled, "Shop, please"

Sasuke nodded and they walked side-by-side in the shopping area. Sasuke gave her a price limit to buy and he noticed she bought many medical items. He wanted to ask why, but he pushed it aside.

When the night ended Sasuke and Sakura returned to the ship. Sasuke did a quick head count to see if the crew was all there, but noticed that Hyuuga was gone. He growled, "Where is Hyuuga?!"

The crew looked around for the long haired man. Sasuke growled again and mumbled something. He called Naruto over and told him to watch Sakura. Naruto nodded in return.

Neji was currently in the marketplace, pick pocketing people. He found a lady with a cloak and hood on and her purse behind her back_, 'Easy'_ He thought.

He snuck up behind her and as he reached for her bag, she spun around and caught his wrist. She examined him and then said, "Stupid pirate." She growled. Neji was in shock. She pulled out a kunai and pointed it at him.

He also pulled out a kunai, but though, _'Am I really going to fight a girl?' _

She thruster forward and aimed to hit him_, 'Guess so.' He thought._

At first, Neji just dodged, but as she was getting faster and faster and swifter and swifter, he started to aim for a leg to slow her down. He didn't want to hurt her. He admit she was good, but he would kill her in a second.

She sprinted past him and he grabbed her hood. She hood tore off. She turned around shocked and stared at him with her brown eyes. He looked at her hair. It was two buns on top of her head.

**I was going to stop here, but it seems to short.**

Sasuke ran through the village, looking for the long brown haired crew mate. It wasn't like him to be late. He soon found him at a clearing, fighting someone. He decided to watch. Right when he got there he saw Neji tare a hood off to reveal a girl. Sasuke wondered what he would do next.

He saw then girl kneel down and pleaded Neji, "Please. Please, don't tell anyone I'm here."

Sasuke knew Neji was confused, but he kept his face, "Who are you?" He heard Neji ask.

"My name is Tenten. I've ran away from home because of my abusive father."

Sasuke and Neji both raised an eye brow. Sasuke sighed, he knew Neji had a soft side about abusive fathers.

Sasuke took the time to appear. He looked at Neji, giving him permission to ask her what they both knew he was going to ask her. Neji nodded and turned back to the girl. "Come with me." Neji asked the girl.

She looked confused for a second, "Wha-What?"

"Come with me." He repeated. "Become a pirate."

She smiled and jumped up on her legs. She hugged Neji. Sasuke saw pink on his cheeks. He smirked and nodded at Neji to get back to the ship.

When Sasuke returned to the ship, he couldn't find Naruto or Sakura. He panicked. He looked around the whole ship. They were no where. He was getting worried. His eyes were big and he was running all over the place, double checking places. Nowhere. Suddenly he noticed A man with yellow hair exit his room.

"Naruto!" He growled out.

But Naruto whipped around and put a finger to his lip and shushed him. "Sakura is sleeping."

Sasuke's eyes turned innocent and he blinked twice. Realization hit him. He nodded and Naruto walked away.

Sasuke gently open the door to reveal a peaceful and sleeping Sakura. Sasuke smiled. WAIT! He SMILE! AGAIN!!!! This girl was really rubbing off on him. His eyes got softer as he listened to her breath. He walked over to her and gently rubbed his finger on her cheek, _'so soft.' _He thought. He lowered himself and kissed her cheek. He saw her smile and he smiled with her.

He removed his hand and walked back to the door. He took one last look at her and walked away back to the wheel.

"Captain."

Sai turned around and looked at the man. "Yes?"

"We had a lead."

Sai smirked and nodded for the man to leave. He stared at the sea. "I'm coming my cherry blossom."


	7. Ami and Akatsuki

**I've been trying to divide my scene changes, but everything I've tried so far, hasn't worked. I'm sorry for all the confusing scene changes.**

Sakura was currently sitting on the railing, staring at the sea; admiring the beauty. She was so happy to get away from home. She looked over at Gaara's ship, they were still following them and Sakura wasn't quite sure why. She stared at Gaara steer. She has never met a pirate that was a gentleman, it was different.

Then she started thinking about Sasuke. He was protective, handsome, arrogant, and strong. For some reason, Sasuke attracted her more, but she couldn't help, but stare at Gaara. Something about him was…well different. She didn't really know what, but she wanted to find out.

"Hey Sakura." A voice called behind her. She turned around to see Kiba standing with a few other men. She smiled and greeted him. "I'd like you to meet the rest of the crew." She nodded at him. First he pointed at a fat man who was eating chips, "this is Chouji." The at a man with glasses and a cloak on, "Shino" Then a weird looking man in green with bushy eye brows, "And Lee"

She smiled at all of greeted them with her name. Suddenly Lee grabbed her hand and kissed it, "Sakura. What a beautiful name! Be my girlfriend and I'll protect you forever!"

Sakura got cheeped out, but it went away when Sasuke appeared next to her in a blink of an eye and yelled at them to get back to work. Lee frowned and told Sakura to wait for him. Sasuke growled and yelled at him.

She smiled at his possessiveness. She hugged him from behind and said, "Thank you." He nodded and grabbed her wrist and walked back to the wheel.

"Captain!"

Sasuke looked up at Neji.

"Would you like to port?" He asked with a look in his eye to look at where they were porting.

He turned to look at the island. He growled, but realized the crew wouldn't have anymore ports for awhile. He ran his hand threw his hair and sighed, "Aye."

Neji gave him one last look and nodded.

They ported and Sasuke got nervous, but turned to the crew, "Enjoy men!" The men cheered like always and ran off the ship; with Naruto the fastest. "Sakura," She turned towards him, "Stay with me." She nodded and followed him on the island.

They walked all around the island and Sasuke thought he was home free, when suddenly his nightmares popped out. His eyes widened and he prayed to got that SHE didn't see him.

"SASUKE-KUN!? IS THAT YOU!?" A woman yelled out at him. He growled and tried to walk faster while tugging Sakura. She was completely confused and he knew it wouldn't be for long. "SASUKE-KUUUUN!"

Finally the annoying woman sped up and ran in front of the two, "It IS you!"

Standing in front of them was a girl a year older then Sakura. She had purple hair and brown eyes. Sakura heard Sasuke growled, "Go away Ami!"

She giggled, "Oh Sasuke-kun. Same as always."

Sakura was confused, but decided to stay quite.

"Ami! I'm not staying long so go away!" Sasuke said annoyed.

"Who this bitch?!" Ami ignored him and pointed at Sakura.

Sakura didn't take that well. She did nothing to this chick and she was calling her a bitch! She growled, "If anyone is the bitch, it's you! You're so annoying! Sasuke-kun told you to leave him alone, so leave him alone!"

Ami looked surprise for a second, and then recovered, "He is bringing me in his ship so we can get married and have many children." She had hearts in her eyes.

"Like hell you are!" Sasuke yelled at her. Sakura smirked.

"Oh Sasuke-kun! You're so sexy," She giggled. She started rubbing herself on his arm. Right as he was about to pull away, Ami went flying. Sasuke was confused and looked around. He saw Sakura with her fist up. His eye's widened.

"Take that, bitch!" Sakura yelled, "He's not yours and he will never be." Sasuke smirked at her comment.

Sasuke grabbed her wrist with a smirk still on his face, he dragged her into a weapon store, and "You're ready." He said, not looking at her.

She looked at him confused. Sasuke was talking to the store owner as Sakura looked around the store. She got stuck on a certain weapon, a katana, or sword. It had a black handle and a perfect silver sharp blade. She stared in awe. She was never allowed to go near sharp items.

Sasuke noticed her staring at the Katana and he smirked. He turned back to the store owner and talked to him a little bit more. He paid him and the store owner gave him black gloves. Sasuke walked over to Sakura and gave her the gloves, "Here," He said.

She smiled, "thank you," She said. She put them on and grinned. She loved them.

"Let's go." He commented. She nodded, but turned to look at the katana one last time then followed him out of the shop.

****

"Let's hurry up and go," Sasuke said has he walked onto the ship with Sakura.

Not long, they were back on the sea, traveling to the open sea. It would be days before they reach another island.

Sasuke walked back to the wheel and sailed. Sakura took the time to talk to Kiba, unknown of Sasuke listening to their conversations.

Suddenly screams were heard, "GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF ME! ONLY MY SASUKE-KUN CAN TOUCH ME!" Everyone turned to see Neji holding on Ami with her screaming and yelling, trying to hit him, but epically failing. Tenten wasn't far behind him with a angry look on her face; almost like she wanted to kill the purple haired girl.

"Uchiha, I found her looking for your room." Neji stated. Ami stopped fighting and had hearts in her eyes as she started at Sasuke.

Suddenly Sakura noticed the bun haired girl behind Neji. She wondered who she was and when she got on the ship. She decided to go up to her and talk to her. Ino joined in with them as she also noticed the new girl as the boys discussed about Ami.

Suddenly Ami started yelling again, "YOU! You, bitch! You punched me!" Ami was screaming at Sakura.

Ino started laughing and Tenten high-fived Sakura. They all started giggling. Naruto was laughing on the ground while complimenting Sakura and Sasuke smirked.

"What do we do about her, Uchiha?" Neji asked.

Sasuke was thinking, he honestly didn't know.

"I saw we throw her off" Naruto said as he was annoyed of her screaming.

"Sasuke-kun would NEVER throw me off." Ami screamed.

Sasuke raised a brow and was about to comment when Naruto said, "I don't care. I'll throw you off."

Shikamaru shook his head, "We can't throw her off."

"Then what do we do with her?" Neji asked not liking what Shikamaru stated.

"We'll drop her off at the next port." Sasuke said. "Get her a room." He sighed and walked away. He grabbed Sakura and went to his room. Sakura waved at Tenten and Ino before she left. Sasuke dragged her to his room. And picked her up and put her on his bed.

He took off his shirt and climbed into bed. Sakura blushed, but also laid down. They were laying there for about 2 minutes before Sasuke threw his arm around Sakura and pulled her close. He never said anything, but Sakura didn't argue. Instead she cuddled closer to him. They both smiled and fell asleep.

****

Sakura woke up in the morning in warmth. She smiled remembering Sasuke. She turned to face him and she stroked his face with her hand and he gently opened his eyes.

They watched each other, absorbing each other. Sasuke gently hovered Sakura, holding himself up by his hands and knees with Sakura in between them. He placed one hand on her cheek while hers was still on his. He leaned down, but stopped a few centimeters from her lips. He waited for permission. She didn't move away so he continued until his lips landed on hers.

The kiss was gentle. His arms were on both sides on her head and her arms curled around his neck. The kiss became more demanding, as if they wanted more. They enjoyed both of it.

**Lets leave them alone for awhile ;D Don't worry. All they do is kiss. **

****

Kiba noticed something far away, a ship. Another ship was coming towards them. It wasn't Gaara's because Gaara's ship was parallel to theirs but farther out; not close, but not far.

"Neji!" Kiba yelled out to see if he also noticed the ship. Neji did and he nodded, "Naruto, go get Sasuke."

"Why?"

"There is another ship coming towards us."

"I mean why because he is right there."

Kiba's head snapped towards entrance of the deck from the rooms, "Sasuke," He yelled over to him, "A ship his coming towards us."

Sasuke ran over to the railing and saw a ship coming closer by the minute. He would be here in 5 minutes, by the speed it was going. Then it hit him; he knew who ship it was. Only one ship was that fast, "Akatsuki! Get the canon's out! Grab your weapons! Nara, alert Gaara! Everyone, prepare!"

Everyone started to panic, but did was told.

"Sakura, Go to our room and look under the bed." Sasuke said.

She nodded and ran off. When she reached under the bed she was surprised. She found a Katana; not any katana, it was the one she was staring at. On the handle were cherry blossoms and her name in pink. She smiled and thanked Sasuke in her head.

She ran out on the deck with the katana in its sheath on her back. She was scared who these 'Akatsuki.' If pirates feared them, then it meant trouble. The ship grew close and pulled to the side that Gaara's Ship was on. The crew mates were on the side, smirking and staring.

"Foolish little brother, we meet again." The man smirked and this man's name was Itachi. Uchiha Itachi.


	8. Itachi and Feelings

**Note: On Chapter 6 people were confused in the beginning when Shikamaru chose Ino. Let me try and make it a little more clearly.**

"**Temari." Said Kankuro**

"**WHAT!" Temari screamed and turn to look at him.**

"**Let's go!" Kankuro commanded. And he was pulling her to make her leave. **

"**No! Shikamaru should be mine! Not HERS!" Temari shouted and fought back. **

**Ino was currently hugging on Shikamaru with tears in her eyes on how grateful she was that he picked her. He smiled down at her and hugged her back. Sakura was smiling in the background with Kiba and Naruto laughing even harder. Sasuke and Gaara were discussing to sail together for awhile and Kankuro was shouting at Temari to get on their ship before she started a fight.**

**(Does this make it more clear? I'm sorry for the confusion, but that was the point. I wanted people to THINK he choose Temari when he actually chose Ino.)**

**Anyways; On to the next Chapter.**

**Pinkblossem Pinkblossem PinkBlossem PinkBlossem Pinkblossem Pinkblossem PinkBlossem**

"_Foolish little brother, we meet again." The man smirked and this man's name was Itachi. Uchiha Itachi._

Sasuke growled. He kept his straight face and looked at his crew. He wanted to make sure all of the girls were gone and his mean were ready to fight.

He turned his eyes back to Itachi and glared, "What do you want, Itachi."

"What would make you think I wanted something. Can't a man visit his younger brother?" Itachi spoke and smirked.

"Not you," Sasuke spoke annoyed.

"There are always firsts."

"Itachi!" Sasuke yelled as if warning Itachi.

"OMG! Who is that hottie!?" A female voice screamed. Every eye turned that direction. Ami was standing there, pointing at Itachi with hearts in her eyes.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and Naruto screamed something about he was right to throw her off board.

Itachi's eye raised and he was about to make fun of Sasuke when he saw a flash of pink. Suddenly his head snapped back at where that girl was. She was on the ground, knocked out cold. Another woman stood behind her with her hand slightly raised. She looked annoyed.

"Go Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke smirked, _'That's my girl.'_ Sasuke froze; did he just say HIS girl? Then again, he DID kidnapped her so she is sort of his. He claimed her. He OWNS her. He likes the sound of that.

Itachi was quite impressed with the women. She seemed familiar to him. He started to ponder. He rose is hand up as the other crew was distracted. Two of his own crew mates secretly snuck on Sasuke's ship and hid.

Then it hit him. She was the princess! He stole from her village one time and spotted a pink haired girl, probably a year old two younger now, standing on the beach, staring at the sea. How did Sasuke get her? Itachi was indeed confused, but he wouldn't be for long.

"Sasuke, are you just going to stand there?" Itachi asked.

"I was hoping you would leave," Sasuke mumbled, but loud enough that Itachi could hear. As Sasuke and Itachi were talking, Sakura currently stuffed Ami in a bag and tied it to she wouldn't bother, if they fought.

Itachi rolled his eyes, but then got an idea, "Hand over the girl and we'll leave." He could earn some money by her.

"Which one?"

"Pinky," Itachi smirked at Sasuke's angered face when he said that.

"No," Sasuke glared as if it would kill Itachi.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"So be it" Itachi responded in a low voice. He rose his other hand up and pointed to Sasuke's ship.

Yells were heard as Itachi's crew mates jumped on Sasuke's ship. A man that looked like a fish or shark stood beside Itachi.

Sasuke's and Itachi's crew fought. The whip of the air was heard with yells of men and cling of swords. The girls also revealed themselves to fight. Sakura pulled out her Katana and aimed for many guys.

Sakura never had any practice with the Katana, but she was doing pretty well for her first time. She got cuts on her arms, stomach and her cheek. She continued to fight. She didn't want Sasuke down.

Suddenly two men shot at her with a bag. They stuffed her in it, but as they were about to leave, but Ino and Tenten blocked them. They dropped Sakura and fought against them. When one of them found an opening, he reached behind him to grab the bag and ran off to Itachi.

Itachi nodded in approval. "I got what I needed, let's go men." Itachi yelled out to his crew mates.

Sasuke watched as Itachi's Ship sailed away, but he wondered what he wanted. He turned to his crew, "What did he take?"

Shikamaru was holding Ino who looked to be crying, "They took Sakura," Shikamaru said.

Sasuke grew mad with anger. He yelled in frustration and punched the side of the ship, "Follow them! Track them down! We're not losing Sakura."

Sasuke wouldn't admit it, but he wanted to cry, he didn't want to lose Sakura.

A bag started to move and Tenten kicked it, "Stupid Ami! This is your fault!" Tenten yelled at the bag and kicked it again.

"Oww!" Yelled the bag. The bag opened to reveal pink hair.

"That hurt, Tenten," Sakura whined with a sad face.

Everyone looked at the bag now. "Sakura!" was screamed by Ino, Tenten, and Naruto. Sasuke looked surprise and smiled. He walked over to the now being hugged Sakura.

She looked at Sasuke and when Naruto finally got off of her, Sasuke pulled her into a strong hug. He didn't want to let. He NEVER wanted to let go. He had her in his arms and he wanted her to stay there.

Sakura smiled. She heard everything Sasuke said. It really made her smile.

**Pinkblossem Pinkblossem PinkBlossem PinkBlossem Pinkblossem Pinkblossem PinkBlossem**

Itachi walked to his room where he ordered men to put the girl. He smirked at the thought of her.

As he entered his room, which only made his smirk bigger as he saw the bag. He walked towards it and opened it.

A women with purple hair was revealed. He immeditaly frowned. This wasn't the girl he wanted.

"You're so hot! Oh my god! Take me!" Ami yelled at Itachi.

Itachi rolled his eyes and grabbed the girl. Her heart was racing and she was squealing. Itachi walked up on the deck and to the railing.

"Oh my god! I'm going to have sex with a sexy beast. I can't wait. I'm going to have sexy babies. I can just imagine them. We can name them after me and AHHHHH!"

SPLASH!!!

Itachi threw her off the ship. He continued to hear her scream about babies. "Will that girl ever shut up?" He muttered.

"I can't wait to have babies! They will look just like my sexy beast. Oh Sexy! Sexy! Come and save me my sexy beast…." And she went on and on.

**Pinkblossem Pinkblossem PinkBlossem PinkBlossem Pinkblossem Pinkblossem PinkBlossem**

Things on Sasuke's ship went back to normal; Sasuke behind the wheel with Sakura in front of, sitting on the railing.

"Hey Sasuke," Sakura started up a conversation. "Where are we heading to?"

"Konoha," He said.

"Konoha? Why Konoha?" Sakura asked.

"Pirate meeting; it's for all the pirate kings." Sasuke stated.

"Pirate kings?" Sakura questioned.

"You ask a lot of questions."

Sakura frowned, "Please answer my question."

"The pirate kings of all the main villages. I am the pirate king of Konoha. Gaara is the king of Suna. And there are more, the sound village, rice village, the rain village, etc."

Sakura nodded, understanding.

"It will be very dangerous, so I want you to stay on the ship." Sasuke demanded.

"I'm coming with you."

"No."

"Sasuke, I'll be fine.

Sasuke kept silent, not wanting to fight with her.

"How long will it take to get to Konoha?" Sakura asked.

"Tomorrow." Sasuke said calmly.

Sakura nodded and then jumped down from the railing and walked to the front of the ship. Sasuke's eyes followed her movement. He then felt a strange feeling. He looked over to Gaara's ship and spotted him not far away, parallel to his.

Gaara was staring at the sea, while sailing. He had a weird feeling, like someone was following him. He turned to Sasuke and saw that he was staring at him also. He must have the same feeling. Things were going to get really rough and he knew it.

He nodded to Sasuke and swung his head behind them. Sasuke nodded. They would be cautious, but speed up. The sooner they get to Konoha, the better.

They both looked forward again, sailing in silence.

Sasuke looked at Sakura. He stared at her Katana on her back. He can tell she loves it and he smirked. It cost him quite a bit, but she was worth it. She's always worth it.

Sasuke couldn't describe his feelings, but he felt the need to protect her, to kill anyone who would take her away, to keep her safe, to hug her, to kiss her.


	9. Dangerous Storm and Empty Bed

**It's been awhile… Time to continue on with my stories :D **

**But first, I'd like to thank all my fans (both from my videos on youtube and on fanfictions).**

**You guys make me want to continue on. Without you guys, all my stories would be unfinished.**

**Thanks again :) **

****

**The Next Day**

Sakura awoke from her, well actually Sasuke's, bed feeling cold. She cuddled closer to Sasuke only to notice that Sasuke wasn't there.

She noticed the ship rocking violently and yelling on the deck. She became worried. She sprung up and looked around the room, hoping to see Sasuke, but it was empty.

Sakura rose up and felt the cold wood against her feet. She walked towards the window and saw darkness. Suddenly there was a flash of light, but then it became dark again.

'_A thunder storm,'_ Sakura thought.

She ran over to the dresser and got dressed. She had on a white long-sleeved puffy top, but had a red corset that started below her breasts and ended with a triangle look overlapping a long red skirt that parted on the side. She wore white shorts under her red skirt so no perverts could see anything. She also wore white boots that stopped right below her knees.

She walked towards the door and placed her hand on the door knob until she remembered something. She turned back around and grabbed her katana then ran out of the room.

"Steady men! Nara, grab a hold of the ropes for the mast! Hyuuga, Help Lee tighten the Cannons! I don't want then rolling around in this storm! Kiba, Any sign of land or calm seas?" Sakura heard Sasuke yell. It almost seemed like this was the first time he was acting like a pirate in her dreams…without all the killing. But she always imagined a captain screaming out orders, being a true leader.

"No Captain! Only rough waters ahead!" Kiba yelled back at Sasuke. Sakura tuned to Sasuke and saw his eyes glare, but not out of hatred, but he was thinking.

"How is Gaara holding up?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura's eyes widened and look towards Gaara's Ship, Suna. She noticed the ship rocking violently like Sasuke's Ship.

"He's holding up pretty well, Sasuke!" Kiba answer after awhile of staring at the Suna.

Sasuke nodded. He hasn't even noticed Sakura yet.

'_I wonder what he is thinking….He looks calm. Too Calm,'_ Sakura thought.

"Sakura!"

Sakura's head snapped towards the voice. It was Naruto. Next thing she knew, a large wave came down on the ship. Naruto pounced on her before the waves hit. Naruto with Sakura in his arms hit the side of the ship, almost being set overboard.

"Sakura, Are you okay?" Naruto looked at her with a worried look. He stood up and lifted Sakura in his arms, bridal style.

"I'm fine. Thank you, Naruto-kun," Naruto blushed.

'_Naruto-kun? Where did that come from? Oh well, he looks cute when he blushes.'_ Sakura thought.

"Naruto, get Sakura out of here! NOW!" Sasuke yelled.

Sakura looked into Sasuke's eyes and saw anger, but also worried.

"Aye Aye, Captain!" Naruto yelled back with a serious look on his face. He started running towards Sasuke's room until a scream was heard.

"WAVE!" A crew member yelled.

Before Naruto could react a wave hit him and Sakura sending them overboard. Naruto grabbed Sakura around her waist and with the other hand grabbed the edge of the ship. "Don't worry, Sakura. I got you," Naruto said looking in her eyes with concern. "Sasuke-teme will kill me if anything happened to you," Naruto grinned to his statement which made Sakura slightly smile.

Another wave slammed Naruto and Sakura against the side of the ship. They both groaned. Sakura heard Naruto curse. Sakura felt herself slipping and Naruto noticed this too so he shift to lift her up in his arms. While he was focusing on shifting Sakura, he lost his grip on the side of the ship.

Sakura yelled as both she and Naruto fell towards the water. Sakura felt his grip loosen and she looked around for Naruto. "Naruto? Naruto!" Sakura kept looking around for a spot of yellow in the water.

Suddenly she was pulled under the water by a wave. She struggled to not chock on the water. She felt the need to cry, but she knew she couldn't. She kept looking for Naruto until she started to panic. An arm came out of the water and grabbed and started swimming.

She turned around and found Naruto. "Naruto!" Tears grew in her eyes. Naruto turned around and grinned at her. She hugged him from behind as he was swimming. He arrived at a large piece of wood floating in the water. He lifted her onto the piece of wood and he climbed on after her.

He laid on his back to get air in his lungs. Sakura crawled over to him to check on him.

"I told you I'd protect you," Naruto chuckled as he said this. Sakura couldn't help but smile.

Rain was pouring down on them and Sakura couldn't help, but feel tired. She looked down to notice Naruto was already asleep.

'_Baka, he's sleeping during a storm. Some pirate.' _Sakura thought as she rolled her eyes. She looked around for some type of land, but gave up after a couple of minutes._ 'Maybe…a good sleep would be nice after all.' _Sakura thought.

Sakura laid down next to Naruto, not to close, but close enough where should grab him if another wave would hit them. She laid there for a couple minutes, thinking of Sasuke until she fell asleep.

****

Sasuke sighed, _'Finally, the storm is over.'_

He was extremely tired. He didn't sleep last night because of the storm. He called Neji over and told him to steer.

Sasuke walked to his room for a good sleep with Sakura. What did Sakura mean to him?

She was just his captive, but why did he capture her again? He thought about it for awhile until he started wondering if she was the one that capture him….

Sasuke walked into his room while pinching the bridge of his nose. He laid down in his bed and looked for Sakura's warmth, but he noticed his bed was cold and empty. His eyes widened almost like he forgot about being tired. He leaped up after noticing his room was empty. He ran out of his room and searched for Sakura.

"Sakura!"Sasuke yelled out her name. He yelled again, but no answer. "Where is Sakura?" Sasuke yelled across his ship. Everyone looked around, but no one answered.

"Dobe, Where is Sakura?" Sasuke yelled remembering seeing Naruto with Sakura. The ship remained silent. Sasuke became extremely mad and punched the side of his ship. A large whole took place of where he punched. "DOOOOOOBE!" Everyone became terrified of their captain.

Sasuke stormed around his ship, tear apart every door and searched inside them. Sakura or Naruto weren't found anywhere. He looked at his frightened crew and yelled, "Search for them! I want Naruto and Sakura in 5 minutes or else someone looses a head!"

The crew didn't take another second and ran off searching for them. Sasuke walked over to Neji and pushed him aside and took a hold of the wheel. He swung the wheel around, going back to where the storm was.


	10. Kenji and Hebi

**I don't know why, but I can't figure out how to make the divider when I go to another person in another area. I know it's confusing and I'm trying to figure something out.**

**A Week Later**

"Sasuke, I understand how much you care about them, but it's been a week and we need to get to Konoha." Gaara was currently on Sasuke's ship trying to reason with him. They were current docked on a big village. The crews were out enjoying themselves as the Captains talked.

Sasuke growled, "I will not lose Sakura or the Dobe!"

"They're probably dead, Sasuke. You need to move on. It's been a week! No one can survive out on ocean for a week!"

Sasuke didn't want to admit it, but it was true. Sasuke thought for awhile, but then agreed. "Fine. We'll go to Konoha for the meeting of pirate kings."

"You're doing the right thing, Sasuke. I'm sorry for your loose. Naruto was you're best friend and Sakura was beautiful. But to be honest, I would have taken her if she was still alive." Gaara smirked.

Sasuke growled and threw his katana at Gaara, but he walked out the door. The Katana stuck to the door and rocking side by side.

**Pinkblossem :) **

Sakura woke up from the sound of snoring. She looked to her left and saw a huge head. She almost screamed, but noticed it was Naruto, close up.

She giggled and was about to get up, but feel back on the wood they use as a raft. Naruto had his arm around her waist. She smile, but removed his arm.

"Sakuraaaaaaa-chaaaaaaannn," Naruto moaned in his sleep. Sakura sweat dropped. She stood up and notice she didn't wobble. She looked around a notice and she on land. She grinned and grabbed Naruto and started to wake him up.

"Naruto, we're on land," Sakura screamed in his ear.

"What? Where? I shall slay that Sasuke-Teme!" Naruto yelled as she leaped up and put Sakura behind his back.

"Naruto, we're on land," Sakura repeated.

"We are?" Naruto looked confused then grinned, "Yes! We are!" Naruto grabbed sakura and twirled her around. "We're alive." Sakura giggled.

"It's only been a couple hours."

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "Oh, right." He chuckled.

**(So this is like going back in time then where Sasuke is)**

"Okay, Sakura you get food, like banana's or coconuts, and I'll build a fort." Naruto strategized.

"Aye Aye, Captain." Sakura saluted.

Naruto grinned.

**Days later**

Sakura was currently laying in the fort then Naruto had made a couple days ago, studying herbs and medicine. Naruto was creating a kunai out of rocks. They wouldn't talk to each other about random stuff like their past lives.

"So you're mother wanted you to marry a man you didn't even love?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, she wanted his money. It's proper for a rich person to marry a rich person." Sakura answered.

"I disagree," Naruto's eyebrows squinted as if thinking.

"What do you mean?"

"I was royalty, Sakura-chan"

Sakura stared at Naruto, stunned.

"My Dad was the Hokage," Naruto explained.

"Wow," Sakura was stunned.

"I ran away one night and bumped into Sasuke-teme. He was going through problem of his own and we became best friends. He formed a crew together and I let him be captain so he can have revenge on his brother. "

"His brother?" Sakura was completely confused now. Why would Sasuke want to kill his brother?

"That's his story to tell, Sakura-chan." Naruto said with a look on his face that said, 'I told a secret.'

Sakura nodded and then notice that Naruto was frozen. "Naru-," Sakura started.

"Shhhhhh,"

Sakura stayed silent waiting for an answer.

"There is a ship here." Naruto finally answered.

Sakura's eyes widened.

"Is it Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"No. I know the sound of his ship. This ship is slower than Sasuke's, but it sounds like it's the same size. Whoever it is, this isn't good."

Sakura crawled over to Naruto and he put his arm around her. Foot steps were heard and Naruto looked up with a kunai in his hand. "Stay back," Naruto warned.

"Hand over the girl," A male voice was heard.

"You'll have to go through me!" Naruto yelled back.

"Very well, grab them both and bring them to the ship. Captain doesn't have time to waste.

Men surrounded them and they pounced on Sakura. Naruto growled and attacked the men. He stabbed on of them in the shoulder and another in the stomach until someone grabbed Naruto. He turned around and cut off their head.

Sakura screamed from the blood. A man threw her over his shoulder and walked towards the ship. She started kicking him and pounding on his back.

She looked back and notice Naruto was being held down by five mean with a katana to his neck.

'_My katana! How could I forget?'_ Sakura felt foolish.

The man carrying her groaned and threw her on a bed, but it wasn't as nice as Sasuke's. He exited the room and locked the door. She was alone…and scared. She wanted Naruto or Sasuke. She didn't dare cry.

A man entered the room and she had to admit he was handsome.

"Sakura, my how beautiful you are." The man said.

"Who are you?" She asked. He took her hand and kissed it.

"My pardon, my name is Sai, Hime **(princess)**."

The name sounded familiar, but she didn't know where. "Why have you taken me? Where is Naruto?" she questioned.

"He is on deck tied up so he can escape. And you, my dear, will become my wife like you mother wanted."

Her eyes widened _'no'_ she thought. Tears occupied her eyes, but she didn't let them fall.

" Your dress is hanging over there," he pointed to the most stunning dress she has ever seen, " and a maid will come an assist you."

Sai left without another word. She had no idea what she was getting into. A maid waked in and help, more like forced her into the dress. The maid did her hair and forced her into beautiful white shoes. a long elegant veil was placed on top of her head and she look in the mirror.

Tears finally escaped her eyes as she stared at a beautiful girl in the mirror. She did not want to marry this man. She wanted to be with Sasuke.

The maid pushed her gently onto the deck and handed her flowers for her bouquet. They were classic red roses, very simple. She looked forward and saw her future husband by the mast. And tired around the mast was Naruto, looking at her with fear and anger. He looked like he was about to leash out on Sai.

Sakura didn't care about this wedding, she ran towards Naruto and threw her arms around his neck.

"Oh Naruto, are you okay?"

"Sa-Sakura-chan?" Naruto chuckled, "I'm fine. I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Believe it!" Sakura giggled at his comment.

A hand grabbed Sakura and yanked her on her feet next to Sai. Her eyes widened and stared at him. He was staring at a person in front of them. "We're gather here today-" The voice spoke.

'_No…NO! I will not marry this man! Please help me, Sasuke! Somebody! Anybody! _Please' Sakura thought.

"Do you, Sai, take Sakura Haruno to be your lawful wife to hold and to cherish-"

"Ship ahead!' A voice called out.

"Shit," Sai cursed, "hold that thought." Sai told the priest.

The ship grew closer and Sakura's heart was pounding. Someone answered her prayers. She missed Sasuke so much.

"Permission to aboard?" yelled the Captain of the ship.

'_That doesn't sound like Sasuke,'_ Sakura thought.

"Permission granted," Sai yelled.

The draw bridge was dropped and a handsome man with smooth blonde hair and dark blue eyes walked on board. His eyes went to Sakura's immediately. He walked over to her and bowed down on one knee.

"What a beautiful lady. What honor do I have to be in her presents?" The man said gently.

Sakura's face went red in less then a second.

'_What's with all the handsome men? But no one can match up to Sasuke. Why do I think about him so much? He doesn't care for me…'_Sakura thought sadly.

The man stood up and kissed her on the cheek. Sakura could hear Naruto yelling, "If Sasuke-teme ever finds out you touch his women, he will kill you."

"I'm so sorry, I did not know you were taken." The gentleman said.

Sakura was speechless.

"Actually, we were about to get married," Sai spoke.

Sakura couldn't take it anymore, she snapped, "No we are not! My mother is forcing this marriage! I refuse to marry you!"

Sai looked shocked then said, "How dare you!" Sai walked over to Sakura and slapped her in the face. Everyone stood shocked, "Learn your place women!"

Before Sakura could even punch Sai, someone else beat her. She looked over to Naruto so find him boiling with anger.

'_If it wasn't Naruto, then who-'Sakura_ looked over to find the captain of the other ships, fist raised.

"No women should ever be hit, especially a beautiful women like-" He stopped and remembered he doesn't know her name.

"Sakura," Sakura answered.

"Sakura, a beautiful name that fits you. My name is Kenji." He bowed again. "I will be taking you away form this man." He lifted her up and carried her bridal style onto his ship.

"Wait! I need Naruto." Kenji took his crew to bring Naruto.

Naruto walked on the ship, before kicking the crap out of Sai, and introduced himself.

Sakura walked over to the edge of the ship as they sailed away. She learned Kenji was the leader of the Water Village. He was on his way to the Pirate kings meeting and Sakura knew Sasuke would be there. She was finally going to see Sasuke again.

**Pinkblossem :)**

Gaara Paced around his ship and sighed at times.

'_He went too far.'_ Gaara thought.

"Gaara, we're here"

"Thank you, Temari." She nodded and walked out of his room.

Gaara stared out of his window before walking to the Pirate King's meeting. Everyone was here so its time to begin. Well, everyone but one.

**Pinkblossem :)**

All of the Captain sat at a chair at the large elegant, yet old table. Only the trusted crew members were behind the leaders, the rest were at the ship.

Gaara looked at all the Captain, wondering if anyone has changed. She spotted pink and his eyes widened. "Sakura," He pretty much yelled and stood up. Sakura smiled and ran over to Gaara with Naruto behind her.

Sakura hugged Gaara and Naruto patted his back and chuckled. Gaara looked at the two, amazed. He notice Sakura wearing a wedding dress and gave her a questioning look. She shrugged.

Kenji stood up, "I found them aboard a ship where they didn't belong. Do they belong to you?"

Gaara became serious, "No. They belong to the Sharingan."

Kenji's eyes widened amused for a second, but then gone. "I see, well where is Captain Uchiha? I'd like to make an agreement."

Gaara Glared, "Sasuke is no longer with us."

Sakura and Naruto stood shocked, "What?" they both asked.

Gaara sighed, "He thought you two were dead so he felt there was no longer to stay. He's gone after his brother. "Gaara stared at Naruto as he said the last part.

Naruto's eyes narrowed and growled, "Teme…"

"Really," Kenji said as if thinking.

"If it would be alright with you, I'd like to return these two to the Sharingan."

"I thought the Sharingan was no longer with us?" Kenji asked confused.

"No. I said Sasuke is no longer with us. The Sharingan is still with us with Neji with out Captain, but will be taken over by Naruto."

Naruto remained emotionless.

"What about the girl? What use does she have on the Sharingan?"

"She has friends. There are three other girls on that ship."

'_Three? I only remember two, Ino and Tenten.'_ Sakura thought.

"Who, may I ask?" Kenji asked curious.

"A girl names Ino who is engaged with Shikamaru Nara. Another is a girl named Tenten; she is in a relationship with Neji Hyuuga. And lastly, our new addition is a cousin of Neji Hyuuga, Hinata Hyuuga."

"I see. I guess you won this round, Gaara. It will be a shame to never see this beautiful lady ever again, but I do believe fate may be on my side." Kenji walked over to Sakura and kissed her hand then her cheek, "until we meet again and I'm sure we will." He smirked and walked back to his seat.

"Shall we begin?" another Captain asked.

"Proceed," Gaara said politely.

**Pinkblossem :)**

**Somewhere out at sea**

"Sasuke, where do we head?" A voice asked.

Sasuke was currently leaning over the edge of the ship, looking out at sea with cold eyes. Ever since he left Sharingan, he became very cold. He was wearing a puffy long-sleeved top that parted in the middle so you could see his chest. On the back was the Uchiha Symbol. His pants were dark blue with black boots and a red belt. He wore a dark blue hat with a red belt around the hat with a white feather.

"Any village. We need information in Itachi." He stated with no emotion.

"Aye Aye, Captain." The man was about to walk away until Sasuke stopped him.

"Suigetsu, tell Karin and Juugo to go to bed and stay there. Same goes for you."

"Aye Aye"

Suigetsu left Sasuke alone and Sasuke was deep in thought.

'_I will kill you, Itachi. Just wait. I'm doing this for Sakura and my family. No one is going to stop me either. It's only a matter of time before we find you and when we do, you done.' _Sasuke smirked evilly.


	11. Deals with the Akatsuki and Suprise!

**This story took a different approach then I even expected, but I don't want this to be straight forward. I want unexpected things to happen and make it suspicious so when or if, Sakura and Sasuke meet again it will be more dramatic and loving. This story MAY turn into Rated M towards the end, but I don't know yet. I love feedback :)**

**Pinkblossem :)**

"Tell me what you know!" Yelled Sasuke at a bartender in a village they ported in. Sasuke's Sharingan was activated and be was prepared to kill. He had he man pinned to the wall with a katana to his neck.

"Okay, Okay, calm down. I'll tell you!" The Bartender was scared to say the least. "He was here a week ago, said he was looking for someone."

"Who?" Sasuke demanded.

"I don't kn-know. I-I swear! I-I heard h-him saying he i-is heading to-towards Konoha though," The bartender stuttered.

Sasuke threw the man to the ground and walked out of the bar. Suigetsu appeared behind him.

"We're leaving," Sasuke stated.

"Where to?" Suigetsu asked.

Sasuke was silent for a minute, but then answered, "Konoha."

He nodded and searched for Karin and Juugo.

**Hours later**

"Sasuke-kuuuuuun," A female voice called out.

Sasuke groaned. Before him was a red headed girl with short black shorts with a black fish-net top on top of a white tank top. Her white boots came up to her knees. She had on a black hat with a white belt around the hat with a long white feather. Sasuke didn't think the hat went well with her at all.

'_It would look extremely sexy on Sakura,'_ Sasuke smirked at that thought.

"Oh Sasuke-kun! I know what's on your mind with that smirk." She grabbed on to his arm and pushed her boobs up so he could have more of a view.

Sasuke was always against women violence until he met Karin. He lifted his arm and pushed her away form him, "Go to bed Karin. You'll need your rest. We'll be there tomorrow afternoon." He spoke with no emotion. He walked away from her.

Karin stood stunned until Suigetsu started laughing. "Shut up, Suigetsu!" She yelled and stormed off.

Suigetsu continued laughing.

**Pinkblossem :)**

Sakura walked onto the Sharingan. She looked around and knew she didn't want to take another step. The aura on the ship was sadness.

"I'm back, bitches" Naruto yelled laughing as he came on the ship. Everything stopped and everyone looked at Naruto.

Many came running and others cheered with rum. Everyone became so happy by just seeing Naruto. Sakura smiled remembering her memories with Naruto. She giggled, but stopped when she felt arms around her picking her up.

She looked up to see brown hair with upside down red triangle tattoos. She smiled and hugged Kiba. She missed him. She missed everyone, but she mostly missed one person the most, Sasuke.

"So…Who you getting married to?" Kiba chuckled. Sakura blushed remembering her dress.

"Long story," She smiled. He twirled her around then let her down so other people could hug her.

"Captain, " everyone looked at Neji greeting Naruto. Naruto grinned.

"I'm sorry, but I'm just better than you." Naruto chuckled.

Neji rolled his eyes and smirked. Neji punch Naruto in the arm in a friendly way.

"Naruto, Neji, this is no time to mess around. The Akatsuki is coming." Shikamaru stated.

Everyone became serious.

"What do we do, Captain?"

Naruto thought for a second. The Akatsuki had the quickest ship at sea. There was no way he could run, "We fight."

Some became scared, but many trusted their Captain and became excited.

"Bring out the cannons, bring out the guns, load them up, load everything up! Everything you can find, we go to war! And we will not fail! We will show them what we are made of and show them what we can do! They will learn to never come after us again! We do this for Sasuke!"

The crew cheered, "For Sasuke!"

The crew scattered around and brought all weapons out. Sakura stood by Naruto at the wheel. He looked confident, she smiled. "I'm right behind you, Naruto."

He smirked and aimed his ship towards the Akatsuki.

**Pinkblossem :)**

"They're about to go to war, Sasuke." Juugo told his Captain.

"Who," Sasuke asked.

"The Akatsuki."

"Who are the poor souls?" Sasuke smirked. No one could stand against the Akatsuki except him.

"A ship called the Sharingan. Under the orders of a man name Uzumaki Naruto." Juugo answered, unaware that Sasuke use to Captain that very ship.

"You must be mistaken, Juugo. Uzumaki Naruto had died at sea along with Haruno Sakura." Sasuke stayed emotionless, but saying her name killed him. A pain pierced his heart.

'_What this feeling?_' He asked himself.

"He was rescued by the Kenji, the Water Village Captain."

Sasuke was completely surprised, but it went away as fast as it came.

"But I did not hear anything of the girl, Haruno Sakura." Juugo finished and walked away knowing there wasn't anything else to be said.

Sasuke glared, '_The Dobe survived, yet Sakura died? You should have protected her, Naruto! I would have never left.'_

Sasuke walked over to his room and punch a hole in the wall. He growled. He hated himself for Sakura's death. But it was also Naruto's fault. He fell asleep thinking of the pink princess

**Pinkblossem :)**

The Akatsuki was parallel with the Sharingan and they asked to make an agreement. Itachi stared down at Naruto and Sakura, "I want to make an agreement." He stated calmly, like he knew he would win either way, but Naruto knew he could win against Itachi.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked calmly also.

"The girl. Think about it Naruto, Sasuke is already coming after me. You wouldn't want to complete his own goal to life, would you? He thinks you dead along with the girl. If I had the girl, I could offer him and agreement. I'll give him the girl while he has to stop coming after me. The girl goes with Sasuke and unharmed and I don't want to strain about Sasuke coming after me anymore." The plan was thought out, too thought out. Something was out of place and Naruto couldn't put his finger on it.

"No," Naruto answered.

"Yes," Sakura answered.

"Sakura," Naruto yelled at her, "What do you think you're doing?"

"It's a good plan, Naruto. Sasuke will be safe and come back to the Sharingan." Sakura stated while thinking.

"How do you know he won't hurt you? What if the plan fails? What if Sasuke doesn't come back?" Naruto was mad, beyond mad, he was pissed.

'_How could Sakura think like that! She could get killed.' _Naruto thought franticly.

"I'll convince him to come back, Naruto. Please, trust me." She smiled at him and Naruto clamed down to her smile. He groaned.

"I don't like this idea, Sakura."

"I know, but I can do it. I know I can,"

Naruto stared back at Itachi who was smirking, "Trust her Naruto."

"I swear, if one piece of hair is out of place, I will make you suffer and let Sasuke finish you off," Naruto threatened.

Sakura walked forward towards Itachi until a hand grabbed her and pulled her until a hug, "I hope you know what your doing, Sakura." Naruto spoke calmly and sadly.

She hugged him back, "I'll be back soon, I promise. " She smiled.

He pulled back and killed her on the forehead. "I'll miss you."

You smilled, "I'll miss you too."

She started walking again, giving hugs to everyone on the way. She walked upon Itachi's ship and she almost regretted it if it wasn't for that Itachi looked like Sasuke.

"Set sail, we find Sasuke." Itachi ordered and smirked. He put his arm around Sakura's shoulders and walked her to his room, "You may stay in here. Make yourself at home, but don't get in trouble or else you'll regret it."

She rolled her eyes, but stunned as he started to talk again.

"Are you…Are you married to my brother?" He asked. Sakura was confused. Why would he think that?

"Why do you ask?"

"You dress" he stated plainly.

Now Sakura felt dumb, "No, a man tried to marry me, but I got away."

Itachi nodded and walked away.

Sakura looked at her dress and saw that is was a little dirty, but still in good condition. The veil was a little torn up, but she didn't care. She threw the bouquet at the ocean once she was rescued.

'_To bad it was a beautiful dress. I would love to be married in it.'_ She thought about getting married to Sasuke, but shook the thoughts away, '_he will never see me as this. Why did I agree to this? Why would he choose me over revenge?'_

Sakura soon fell asleep on Itachi's bed.

**Pinkblossem :)**

"Where is the war, Juugo," Sasuke asked annoyed.

"I am not sure. I am sorry, Captain." Juugo spoke sadly.

"Che, we head towards the Akatsuki." Sasuke walked away.

Suigetsu rolled his eyes and grumbled mean things about Sasuke.

"Shut up, Suigetsu! Sasuke is perfect," Karin purred as she fluttered her eyes towards Sasuke.

"I don't think Sasuke likes you, Karin" Juugo said politely.

"Yes he does, Juugo! You don't know Sasuke like I do." Karin bitched.

"Whatever, shut up Karin. You're going to make glass break or maybe I'll just throw you overboard." Suigetsu smirked. He started day dreaming about dumping Karin over, but it was ruined when Karin punched him. He groaned and glared at her. Oh, how he hated that girl.

Something caught Suigetsu's eyes. He narrowed his eyes to get a better view, but then they widened, "Sasuke," Suigetsu yelled, "We have company."

Sasuke walked out to stare at the on coming ship. His eyes narrowed, "Its time."

"Oh Sasuke, I knew you would warm up to me! Where do we do it? My room or your room? I can't believe you're finally ready" Karin jumped up and down thinking he was saying its time to have sex.

"Shut up, Karin," Sasuke snapped. Karin kept quiet, but kept smiling. "Bring all weapons out!" Sasuke commanded.

"Oh Sasuke, I only wanted one weapon…You're weapon," Karin purred, "And I honestly don't think Suigetsu has one."

"You Bitch," Suigetsu roared.

"Shut up and do what I say, dammit!" Sasuke was pissed. He wanted to tear something apart.

"Aye Aye, Captain."

As the ship pulled up Sasuke glared as he saw Itachi, "Hello little brother." Itachi was smirking.

"What do you want, Itachi," Sasuke growled.

"I have an agreement with you," Sasuke's face remained emotionless; he would not show any emotion around Itachi. "I have something…precious to you. I'd think you'd want it back."

Sasuke didn't like the sound of this, "You have nothing I want. All I want is you dead," Sasuke retorted.

"Really, little brother? So you don't mind if I bear my heirs to this beautiful pink angel?" Right as he said that, Itachi pulled back his robe to reveal Sakura, "She'll become my wife, If you haven't noticed her gown."

Sasuke lost his emotionless face. His face flashed from surprise to anger to sadness back to anger. "Let her go!" Sasuke yelled.

"So you're interested in my deal? What happened to you only wanting to kill me? Maybe I'll just keep her," Itachi started to feel run his hand down her face and her side. Sasuke couldn't see Sakura's face since it was down.

"What is your deal," Sasuke asked.

"I'll give you the girl, if you stay away from me," he stated as he placed his face near Sakura's neck.

"Don't touch her," Sasuke yelled.

"What does this girl mean to you, Sasuke," Suigetsu asked.

Sasuke ignored him, "How long?"

"hmmm… I want to say forever, but then what would your life be living for? Let's say, nine months?"

Sasuke was confused, "Why nine months?"

"So she can bare my baby and then I'll come back for it and her," Itachi lied. Sakura's eyes widened, not that anyone could see it.

'_Don't believe him Sasuke!'_

"You asshole," Sasuke growled, "You will die by my hands!" Sasuke was screaming now.

It hurt Sakura to hear him scream, it was like he was in pain.

"What do you say, little brother?" Itachi asked.

"Give her to me, "Sasuke yelled.

Itachi could only smirk as he let Sakura go. He watched her walk across the walked bridge with Sasuke close to the end to grab her as she stepped on his ship. He ran up to her and grabbed her and threw her behind his back. He was never letting her ago, ever again.

"I'll see you in nine months, little brother," Itachi smirked and sailed away.

Sasuke turned around and forced Sakura in his arms. He thought she was dead. He will never let her go, he will never let her out of his sight. He will get revenge, but he will also take care of the baby.

"Sakura, I've missed you so much, I'll take care of this baby, no matter what. Then I'll go back for revenge. I-" Sasuke was interrupted.

"Would you really take care of the baby," Sakura was stunned.

"Of course I will, Sakura." Sasuke felt as if the ice melted away from his heart. He had her back in his arms.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura started, but she was scared how he was going to take this, "I'm not pregnant."

Time stopped for Sasuke until he picked Sakura up and twirled her around, "Thank you." She heard him sigh.

"Sasuke, what do we do now," Suigetsu asked. Reality came back to Sasuke. He put back on his emotionless face and turned to his crew, Hebi. He didn't know what to do, he had to wait nine month, but why nine months if there wasn't a baby. Sasuke thought for awhile.

"Head towards a village. We need to figure out why Itachi wants me away for nine months," he narrowed his eyes. He grabbed Sakura and grabbed her to his room. He lifted her bridal style and set her gently on his bed. He took off his clothes, but left on his pants. He crawled in the bed with herand held her close.

"I thought I lost you," Sasuke muttered.

Sakura smiled, " When has Uchiha Sasuke become a softy?" She giggled.

Sasuke smiled and lifted himself so he was on his hands and knees and she was under him, "Since I met you," Sasuke said sweetly. He bent down and brushed his lips on hers. He loved her soft lips and couldn't hold it in, He smashed his lips on her and demanded more. He licked her bottom lip asking for entrance. She let him in and they fought for dominance. Sakura moaned which turned Sasuke more on. He lifted up, "Sakura, I want you."

She leaned up and kissed up, but leaned back down and looked him in the eyes, "Not yet." She smiled.

Sasuke stared down at her then got off of her and got on the floor on one knee, "Sakura Haruno, I want to be with you for the rest of my life. Will you do me, Sasuke Uchiha, the honor and becoming me wife."


	12. NaruHina ShikaIno NejiTenten

**gaara'zdarkprincess - lmao I loved your comment. It was hilarious! I don't want to find Ami under my bed xD But I'll take Kiba!**

**Heart in a circle - I'm actually putting Hinata in this chapter :) I'm going to step aside from SasuSaku in this Chapter and focus on the other couple. Just ask if you have anymore question :)**

**Raven rose 101 - Yeah, it different from ninja's and I wish there were more pirate stories for naruto. **

**kattylin – I posted three more chapter since you comment. I hope the action is to your liking :)**

**Tiger Priestess - Haha I forgot about those men…well they teleport haha and I know your confused about Shikamaru choosing Ino, but At the beginning of the chapter, Gaara is actually calling Temari's name to get on the ship. It's suppose to make you think Shikamaru chose Temari, but Shikamaru already chose and Temari refused to believe it. Does that make sense? Haha and you do have a point of the crew finding out Sakura is a princess, I'm saving that till close to the end so its more surprised on the characters.**

**Reddriver1311 - Awwww thank you**

**AmaiSugar(; 0- I wanted longer chapter, but it's actually pretty hard. I had seven pages on Microsoft Word when I wrong my last couple chapters (10****th**** and 11****th**** chapters) and it have 2,000 words each. They're still short, but so much writing. **

**PinkBlossem :)**

Naruto walked around the deck franticly. How cant believe he just let Sakura go. What if she's dead? No Sakura is stronger then that. Naruto's thoughts were interrupted by a voice.

"Captain Naruto."

Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose from the stress, now he understands how Sasuke-teme felt, "What?"

"You haven't met our newest crew member," and Chirper voice said.

Naruto turned around to see Ino, Neji, Shikamaru, Tenten, and another girl he has never seen. She had short black, almost dark blue, hair and the most stunning eyes, like Neji's, but better. She has on a puffy short-sleeved shirt with a lavender corset that started under her breasts and overlapped her white shirt. The end of her skirt had lavender lacing on it. On her head was a white hair piece.

Naruto stared in awe until Neji walked over to him and slapped him on the back of the head. The new crew mate gasped and ran over to him, "Don't hit the Captain, cousin."

"Cousin?" Naruto asked as he rubbed his head.

"Aye, Captain. This is my cousin, Hinata," Neji answered.

Naruto grabbed her hand and kissed it, "what a beautiful name."

Hinata blushed and then fainted. Naruto, stunned, caught her and carried her to his room, "She needs to rest."

Neji rolled his eyes and walked away grumbling nasty comments.

Naruto set her on his bed and she opened her eyes, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you faint." Naruto said white scratching the back of his head and sticking out his tongue. Hinata couldn't help, but think he was cute. She blushed.

"Oh no! Don't faint," Naruto panicked. She giggled at his cuteness. He looked at her confused, but then smiled, "I never introduced myself! My name is Uzumaki Naruto," He grinned.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Uzumaki," Hinata said bowing.

"Oh no need to bow," He grinned, "Once Teme gets back with Sakura-chan , he'll take back to ship so no need for formalities."

"But I insist on a handsome man," Hinata said while looking away.

It was Naruto's time to blush; no one has ever called him handsome. He bend down and kissed her cheek. She blushed a deep red.

"Would you like to adventure around my ship or stay in here?" Naruto asked.

Hinata thought for a second, but answered, "I will go anywhere you go," She said shyly.

Naruto smiled, "Well, Miss. Hinata, I would love to go get something to eat, will join me?"

"May I cook for you, Naruto-kun," Hinata asked.

Naruto's world just ended. A girl, a really pretty girl, just ask to cook for him. He thinks he's in love, "Yes, Hinata-chan," His grin had never been as big as it is now. Naruto picked Hinata up bridal style and carried her to the kitchen.

Naruto sat down on a chair while watching Hinata cook, "May I ask what you will be cooking?"

"It's a secret," Hinata giggled.

A couple minutes later, Hinata brought Naruto a bowl of noodles. Naruto took a bit and dropped his chopsticks. He pounced on Hinata, "Hinata-chan! You must marry me and make me this everyday," Naruto announced, in love with the noodle and Hinata, "What do you call this?"

"R-r-ramen," Hinata stuttered from the shock.

Naruto stood up and finished his ramen and asked for more, "More please," Hinata giggled, while still red and made more ramen. When Hinata was done, she placed it in front of Naruto and was about to walk away until Naruto grabbed her and pulled her on his lap, "Hinata, be mine?"

Hinata blushed, but nodded her head, "Yay! I love you Hinata-chan!'

That did it, Hinata fainted.

"Hinata? Hinata!"

**Pinkblossem :)**

In another room of the ship was a woman about two years older than Hinata. She was practicing her aim by throwing a kunai at the wall where she painted a bull's-eye. After about seven throws and man threw open her door, "What the hell are you doing?"

Tenten turned and saw Neji, "I'm sorry, I'm I bothering you?" She smirked

"Yes, Yes you are!" he glared.

"Too bad," She stuck her tongue out and continued throwing her kunai.

Next thing she knew, she was on the ground with Neji on top. She growled and rolled him over so she was on top, she chuckled. He leaned forward so they switched positions again.

"You won't win! I have more experience than you!" He barked out.

She laughed then switched positions again, "Yeah, more experience with woman!" She snapped out.

He glared, "I haven't even kissed a girl."

Tenten stood stunned. She thought all pirates went to brothels when they ported. Suddenly she had a good idea. She smirked and Neji's face became a little scared, "What are you up to?" He asked.

She leaned down and smashed her lips onto his. His eyes widened, but then relaxed and closed them. He was about to kiss her back until she got off him and sat on her bed and continued throwing kunai's at the wall.

Neji laid on the ground for a couple more minutes until he snapped out of his trance. He stood up and glared at her with a deadly glare. She looked at him, but then changed her expression to, 'oh shit!'

He grabbed her and threw her against the wall with him close on her so she was trapped against him and the wall, "I was just kidding, Neji," She nervously laughed.

He smashed his lips against hers. He's never wanted something so bad, but her lips. He had to have them. He wanted them. He needed them!

Tenten closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. He brought his arms down to her waist. He licked her bottom lip asking her entrance. She wouldn't let him in, she decided to place with him. He became irritated and bit her bottom lip. She gasped and he took the advantage and stuck his tongue in.

She picked her up so her legs were wrapped around his waist and he carried her to her bed while still kissing. They dropped on her bed and he was on top. She hated being on bottom so she grabbed his shoulders and switched positions.

Neji was not about to let a girl take top. He switched positions again, but kept her arms above her head. She groaned and he chuckled. He kissed his way down to her neck. She moaned. He smirked.

He slipped his hands under her shirt, rubbing her stomach. He wanted more, he wouldn't take it anymore. He wanted her.

"Why do you kiss me like that?"

A voice was heard and both Neji and Tenten looked up, embarrassed.

Standing at the door was Ino who was yelling at Shikamaru.

Neji jumped off Tenten and fixed his clothes. He looked over to Shikamaru and notice him smirking. He glared at him then got an idea," you know why he doesn't kiss you like this? Because he doesn't have to balls too."

Shikamaru glared, "Oh really?" Shikamaru grabbed Ino and slammed his lips into hers. He instantly slipped his tongue in and they made out right in front of Neji and Tenten. Tenten blushed wondering if that's what Neji and she looked like.

Neji grabbed Tenten and kissed her, "Want to go spar?" She blushed a deep red and he chuckled, "not like that."

She remained silent and nodded her head, "Could we get something to eat first?" she asked.

He nodded and grabbed her hand and walked to the kitchen. When they passed Shikamaru and Ino, Ino was moaning really loud and Shikamaru's hands were on her thighs.

Neji smirked and walked to the kitchen with Tenten. When they arrived, they saw Hinata on the table with Naruto's face in her breasts.

"NARUTOOOOO!" Neji screamed and punched him in the face. Naruto went flying.

"What was that for?" Naruto yelled as he held his stomach. .

"What did you do to my cousin," He growled.

"Huh?" Naruto thought for a second then realized what he meant," Whoa! Hinata fainted and I was checking her heartbeat! I swear, man!"

Neji paused and stared at Hinata and noticed, she had indeed, fainted. Naruto sighed and got up. He picked up Hinata and carried her to his room, rolling his eyes as he passed Neji. Neji glared after him as he walked away.

**Pinkblossem :)**

"Shikamaru?" Ino asked.

"hmm…?" He was on the deck staring at the cloud with Ino.

"Did you just kiss me because of what Neji said?" Ino asked in a curious voice.

Everything became quiet, but then Shikamaru broke the silence, "No."

Ino smiled and rolled over to his side and was face down to him, "Promise?"

Shikamaru smirk and kissed Ino, "Don't you remember me choosing you over Temari?"

At the sound of her name, Ino glared, "That bitch."

Shikamaru chuckled and Ino smiled at him, "Ino, we've known each other for a long time and I realized something the day I asked you to sail with us."

"What was it," Ino asked curious.

Things were silent again. Ino looked at Shikamaru and noticed he was asleep. She growled and hit him on the top of his head, "Answer it Shikamaru," She demanded as her eyebrow twitched.

He chuckled and sat up. He lifted Ino onto his lap and looked her in the eyes, "I realized how much I missed you and that I don't want to be away from you. I want you to stay by my side forever."

Ino was speechless as she blushed and parted her lips slightly into an 'o'

Shikamaru bent down and kissed Ino on the lips. He looked at her again, "Will you marry me, Ino?"

Ino started crying, but tackled Shikamaru into a hug, "Yes….. Yes!"

Shikamaru smiled and pulled a box out of her pants. He opened it and it revealed a very expensive ring inside. The stone was huge! Ino's eye's glittered as he slipped the ring onto her finger. She kissed him and she laid there on the ship with her new fiancé, staring at clouds.


	13. A new house and Ring

**Hey everyone! I'm back with a brand new laptop and hoping to continue this story and perhaps start a new SasuSaku story, but this story need to get done, doesn't it? I know I've made tons of errors and I'm think I have improved and it will make it easier to read. ALSO! I would love you inputs and ideas that could possibly go into my story. I have an idea in the direction I'm going, but I'd love some inputs. Thank you!**

****

It was early in the morning and the light was shining through the window of Sasuke's bedroom. He opened his eyes and squinted. He groaned and turned to look at Sakura. He smiled at the memory of his proposal. Of course she said yes.

He smirked_, 'She's mine'_ he thought.

He heard a knock on the door and he snapped his head up at the door and glared. He gently climbed over Sakura and walked to the door. Upon opening the door he glared at Suigetsu.

"What," He growled. He did not want to get up. He finally got Sakura back and he didn't even want to bother with anyone else.

"Where too, Captain? You're agreement with your brother permits up from following after him," Suigetsu asked. To be honest, Suigetsu was quite mad at his captain for letting this girl interfere with their plans. Sure she was hot, but doesn't mean Sasuke has to have her.

Sasuke walked out of the room and closed the door gently. He walked out on deck to Juugo steering the ship and Karin ranting about the "Pink-Haired Bitch." Sasuke ignored it and stared at them.

"Captain," Juugo acknowledged.

"We head to Kohona," Sasuke stated.

"Kohona? But why Kohona," Karin asked rather loudly.

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. '_Why is she always so damn loud'_ He rolled his eye and turned to walk away, but stopped and remember Sakura would be awaking any minute, "Karin,"

Karin purred, "yessss sasssuke?" She battered her eyes and popped out her hit to appear more attractive.

"Sakura is going to need clothes. You will give her some of her clothes to wear. That's an order" Sasuke glared at her and walked away.

Suigetsu started laughing at the look of Karin's face. She growled at him and hit him on the top of the head, but he continued laughing as she walked to her room.

****

"What do you mean you failed," Sakura's mother screamed at Sai. "My daughter is still out on sea! Go back after her, Sai! Now!"

Sai glared at the queen, "my apologies, my highness, but I do not wish to marry your daughter. She may be beautiful, but she is too much of a handful and I do not wish to interact with pirates any long. I'm sorry," Sai said as he bowed and turned to leave.

The Queen became furious and threw a vase that was close by her. Why did her daughter have to be so stubborn? She calmed down and walked to a window that she was able to see the sea. She would have to find a new prince for her daughter.

She started to think of the powerful countries that could come to advantage to her. She paced back and forth then she got it.

****

Sakura awoke a couple hours after Sasuke. She yawned and stretched and realized Sasuke wasn't beside her. She searched around the room, but then spotted clothes on a chair by the door.

She got off the bed and proceeded towards the clothes. As she walked closer to the clothes, they seem to have been getting smaller. Once she held up the clothes she scuffed.

"That pervert! I am no slut," She glared at the clothes hoping they would change, but gave up in the end. The wedding dress was starting to become heavy on her.

She changed into her new clothes and walked to the mirror. She was wearing a red puffy short sleeved shirt with tight black shorts and a black skirt over the shorts where you couldn't see the shorts except for the split sides. The skirt ended just above her mid-thigh. She had black knee-high boots with a red decorating on them. She wore red fingerless gloves and finally and black hat with a red father.

She smiled at herself in the mirror, "I'd be a sexy slut," She giggled at her comment and grabbed her katana and attached it to her waist and exited the room.

As she walked out on the deck she came across a man who almost looked like a shark and he was talking to the man steering. Once she saw the man steering, she wish she didn't. He was big and mean looking with orange hair. She shivered at the thought of the crew and almost wondered if she was on the right ship.

Suigetsu finally realized Sakura and grinned, "Hey its hottie," He walked up to her and smirked.

Sakura glared at him, "Hey its sharkie," She smirked back at him.

Suigetsu chucked which surprised her. Wasn't he supposed to be mad? She raised her eyebrow at him.

"Hot and funny. I like it," He winked then quickly disappeared and a kunai replaced his spot.

Sakura was shocked and looked for the shark-looking man, but found Sasuke with his arm extended out like he has thrown something. Then it hit Sakura, Sasuke threw the kunai at him!

"Oh, calm down Sasuke! She isn't yours yet until she says 'I do'," Suigetsu screamed jokingly from the top of the mast.

"Don't you dare touch her," Sasuke growled out.

Suigetsu rolled his eyes and mumbled stuff under his breath. Sasuke glared at him as if he would burn holes into him, but knowing Sasuke, he probably did have that power to. Sakura turned to Sasuke and noticed him staring at her. She blushed. He walked over to her, "What are you wearing?"

"Clothes I found in your room," Sakura replied innocently. Sasuke mentally cursed himself for claim such an innocent person. He use to describe himself as cold and heartless and he has someone the complete opposite and he loved it. She made him feel warm. He snapped out of the thought then cursed Karin. He turned around and walked away. "Sasuke, where are we heading too?"

"Kohona," He replied as he continued walking to the wheel with Sakura following him.

Sakura's heart sank as she heard him say Kohona. That's where she lived and she didn't want to go back, but she didn't want to remind him where he first kidnapped her. She never wanted him to find out she was a princess.

"Why," She asked as calmly as she could.

"You're not staying on this ship any longer. We will find you a place to live there and you will stay there. We will come back as much as we can, but in nine months I am going to kill my brother and I don't want you around while I do that." Sasuke stated calmly as he took the wheel from Juugo and stared ahead at the sea.

Sakura froze, "What? But what happened to me and you. Us. Getting married?" Sakura wanted to start crying. She didn't know what to think anymore. She didn't want to leave Sasuke.

"You will do as your told," he glared. He didn't want to do this to her, but she'll never understand how much her fake death affected him. And on top of that his brother got a hold of her. He wasn't going to let anyone or anything hurt her or take her away again.

Sakura could believe what she was hearing. She shook her head, "No! I'm not leaving you," she yelled then ran to his room. She couldn't stand when people saw her cry and she wasn't about to let Sasuke see her cry.

Sasuke sighed, but didn't follow after her. It hurt him to lose her as well, but it was for her safety.

****

"Your highness, what a surprise we have here. What honor do we have for you to visit us," a king had asked Sakura's mom.

She smiled, "As you know, Sakura was supposed to marry Prince Sai and she was kidnapped."

The king nodded, "Yes. I'm sorry about your daughter, but I do not have any news about her whereabouts."

The Queen of Kohona giggles, "No, No, your majesty. I have a far more important question. Prince Sai had chanced the wedding with my daughter and as you know, she must wed before she turns 20 in order to become queen," The king nodded, " I hoped you son would take my daughters hand in marriage."

The king was quite surprised by her request, but as fast as the surprise came, it went away. The king thought quite long about this decision, but realized Kohona was one of the most powerful countries and having an agreement and treaty with them, but be at great value. He smiles and nods, "I love this idea," he became very serious, "but, this is my sons decision. I will talk to him about this proposition, but he will choose if he weds your daughter. I do believe in marrying for love, not royalty."

The queen became furious for a split second that the king would say such an absurd thing, but what other choice did she have? She smiled for the king and nodded, "But how will we find my daughter?"

"Kenji is at sea as we speak. We will send a letter with a picture of her and the proposition and we will see if he has any news for us and his opinion." The king responded.

Sakura's mother bowed, "Your highness."

She turned and walked out of the castle of the water country. It was perfect. Kenji was a charming prince and wouldn't be able to resist Sakura. Her plan was still in action.

****

"Naruto!"

Naruto looked up from his (18th) bowl of ramen in the kitchen and looked at a red-faced Ino with a troublesome looking Shikamaru next to her.

"That's Captain Naruto to you, "Naruto smartly said with a grin. Next thing Naruto knew he had a red bump on his head, "owwwww, Ino that hurt," he whined rubbing his head.

"Shut up, Baka! You haven't giving us a direction! Shouldn't we find Sakura or Sasuke," Ino asked furiously.

"I don't know where to start, Ino. Teme could be anywhere and Sakura has to be with Teme." Sais as he continued eating his ramen.

"How do you know Itachi actually gave her to Sasuke," She glared almost daring him to answer.

"Sakura believed in him and if she did then so do I, I trust Sakura to take care of herself." Naruto told Ino very seriously, as serious as he can get, "Hinata, may I have another delicious bowl please"

Hinata giggled and nodded. She started cooking another bowl.

Ino frowned a little, worried about Sakura. "But where do we go, Naruto?"

"We are heading to Suna to find Gaara and discuss important matters, one which is Sakura and Teme. We will get Sakura back, but Teme on the other hand…. If he doesn't come back willingly then he will be classified as an enemy.

The Kitchen became silent.

****

Hebi arrived to Kohona. Sakura hasn't left his room since he ran off and Sasuke respected her and did not interfere. Unfortunately, the trip was two days long and Sasuke was extremely tired.

As soon as they arrived, Suigetsu and Karin ran off the ship laughing like two kids in a candy store. Karin was yelling about something about clothes; While Suigetsu was excited for rum and girls. Juugo walked calmly off the ship with a slight smile on his face. No one really knows what he does when he gets off the ship.

Sasuke walked to his room and knocked on the door. Sakura opened the door and glared at Sasuke, but then frowned. "Come on, you can pick it out. Any house you like," Sasuke said as sweet as he could.

Sakura was about to object, but decided against it and followed him off the ship.

The walk was silent and awkward which Sakura hated. Sasuke pointed out many houses, but none pointed out to Sakura until she got to one house. There was nothing special about this house, it was quite average. It was white with two windows in the front and the door in the middle of the two windows. There were steps leading up to the door so Sasuke had to assume it was two stories.

Sakura pointed to the house and Sasuke nodded. He looked around for some type of way to contact the owner until they heard the door of the house shut. They both looked up to an elder man.

He smiled, "Can I help you two?"

Sasuke walked up to the man and shook his hand, "Yes, sir. We would like to purchase this house."

The elder smiled, "Well aren't you two a cute couple. Is this the first house?" Sakura nodded and the man's smile grew, "Well then consider this house yours."

Sasuke went to pull out his money, but the man stopped him, "My treat to you two."

Sasuke thanked the man and the man gave them the keys. As they walked in they were surprised to see a lot of the furniture there. It wasn't the best furniture, but it wasn't the worst; just average.

Sasuke told Sakura to go explore the house, while he went to buy food. She nodded and walked further into the house. Sasuke frowned feeling like she was giving him the silent treatment, but left.

Sakura looked at the house as she walked in and noticed the living room right away and if you looked to your right, there was the kitchen. Straight ahead from the door were steps and behind the steps was a hall way with two doors. She looked inside both and found a bathroom and an empty room. She walked up the stairs and found another hallway with three doors this time. One was another bathroom, one was a master bedroom and the last was an empty bedroom.

She walked into the master bedroom and found a king sized bed with a white and gold comforter. On the right of the bed was a night table and a closet. On the left side was two large glass doors. She walked over to them and opened the doors to find a balcony that led to the backyard. She fell in love with the view.

As she walked back in she notices a large dresser in front of the bed against the wall and next to the dresser was a mini hall way that led to her own personal bathroom. She looked in the bathroom to find a huge tube, two sinks on marble counters, another door that was a small room with a toilet.

As she walked back out she felt like a queen. She became sad thinking of her parents and how much she missed them, but she was happy Sasuke chose to come to the village she grew up in. Hopeful though, he parents wouldn't find her.

Sakura heard the front door open so she walked out of the bedroom and downstairs to find Sasuke putting food away. Sakura helped him out, "Sasuke?"

"hmm?"

"Stay the night," she asked calmly and pleadingly.

Sasuke stopped what he was doing to look at her. He nodded and continued back to work. After they were done Sakura told she was going to take a shower then go to bed. Sasuke nodded and turned to make coffee.

Sakura looked at him funny, "You drink coffee?"

Sasuke raised his eyebrow, "Pirates are humans too, Sakura, "he joked with her.

Sakura rolled her eyes and smiled. She turned to go back up stair and grabbed a towel and a night gown Sasuke bought while out shopping. That's a funny thought; Sasuke shopping. Sakura giggled.

Once Sasuke was done with his coffee, he headed upstairs to the bedroom. He stripped down to just his pants and slipped into bed. Soon after Sakura came out in her night gown and crawled in bed with him. She cuddled up to Sasuke, "Goodnight, Sasuke"

"Sakura," Sasuke said very seriously.

Sakura began to become a little worried on how serious he was being, "Yes?"

Sakura felt his hand go up her leg, up her waist, to her arm, down her arm, and to her hand. Sakura felt something cold on her finger. She pulled her hand up, "Sasuke?"

As she looked down at her hand she saw a ring. Sakura became speechless. It was a silver band with a huge white diamond then smaller red and blue diamond's surrounding the white one.

Sakura began to tear up and she leaned up to kiss Sasuke, "I love you, Sasuke"

Sasuke smiled.

"I love you too, Sakura."


	14. Gone and Searching

**I've been trying so hard to figure out how to separate different parts of the story so it's let confusing, but every time I try something, fanfiction deletes it or something :/ if anyone whose how to put those lines to separate sections, that would be awesome. Also check out my other story, "I'm ready," I hope you like both. Enjoy (:**

**PinkBlossem (:**

The Next morning was very bright as the sun shined through the window. Sakura squinted her eyes and turned in the bed to get away from the sunlight.

"Sasuke," She groaned out. She received no response. Her eyes shoot open and she turned around real fast to find no one there.

Her eyes widened and she threw her covers off of her and ran down the stairs. She searched everywhere for Sasuke, but couldn't find him. She began to panic. The next the village knew, she was running through the streets to the harbor.

That's when Sakura realized it was winter. There was a light snow fall and all she was in was a night gown. She didn't care so she continued running.

'_No! Sasuke, please no!' _ She thought as her heart raced faster.

She turned around the corner, almost sliding. She was on the deck and found no ship. She walked to the end of the dock, almost not believing her own sight. She reached the end and looked left and right.

Sakura fell on her knees and put her head down to cry, but before she could, she shook her head. She wouldn't let herself cry. She would be strong. She turned to her ring and slightly smiled. Sasuke would be back. He loved her.

She began to shake from the cold so she sighed and rose from her knees. She didn't bother looking up as she turned around and headed back home through the light snow fall.

When she got back home, she was rather cold. She knew it was stupid to run out in the snow in just a night gown. She walked to the pantry, hoping to find soup. She smiled as she saw ramen. She missed Naruto so much. She placed a pot of water on the stove. While she waited for it to boil, she decided to make it chicken flavored ramen. She couldn't stop thinking of Naruto as she prepared chicken for her ramen.

She started wondering what he was doing and what he was after. Maybe he was looking for her, but she doubted it. He must be after Sasuke, but she wouldn't be there when he found him. She frowned.

'_Would Sasuke and Naruto reunite or fight? Sasuke really wants to kill that man, Itachi,'_ She thought. She sat down with her ramen and took in the smell and warmth.

As she ate, she continued thinking of both Sasuke and Naruto. She ate through half of her ramen before she placed her bowl down on the table and ran up to her room.

'_This isn't the end' _she thought as she got dressed.

**PinkBlossem (: **

Naruto twitched his nose, but it was too late before he sneezed.

"You okay, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked as she wrapped her hands around his arm.

Naruto smiled, "Yes, Hinata-chan," Naruto grinned. He leaned down to kiss her on the forehead.

Hinata blushed. Naruto was steering and turned to look towards the sea. Naruto could see Suna approaching quickly. He was going through everything in his head that he was going to discuss with Gaara. The main subject of course was Sasuke.

'_What are you doing, Teme. Are you protecting Sakura-chan?' _Naruto thought as she frowned. _'Sakura-chan, I miss you.'_

"LAND HOOOOOO," Kiba yelled from his post.

Naruto snapped out of his thoughts as he sailed the ship to the dock. He dropped the bridge and Naruto walked to the front of the bridge to look down and see Gaara.

"What honor do I have with your visit," Gaara asked smirking.

Naruto walked down the bridge and stared at Gaara in the eyes. Gaara's smirk disappeared as he saw the seriousness in his eyes. He nodded his head and proceeded to walk to his office.

As they walked in, Gaara took a seat in his chair and Naruto remained standing, "What is this about, Naruto?"

"What are we going to do about, Teme?"

Gaara narrowed his eyes and thought for a second, "Do you have suggestions?"

Naruto was taken back for a second, but before he could speak, he heard Shikamaru, "What can we do?"

Naruto turned to find Shikamaru and Neji behind him. He nodded at them, "I want Teme back."

Neji scuffed, "He abandoned us, Naruto. The penalty is death. We may be pirates, but we have codes to follow."

Gaara nodded, but Naruto continued to fight, "Let us get Teme back. What if he comes back willingly?"

"It's still against the code, Naru-"Neji started, but interrupted by Shikamaru.

"Unless…" Shikamaru started.

"Unless what," Naruto insisted for him to continue.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "Unless he does a good enough deed for pirate society to override his wrong doing."

"He's going after Itachi, would that be enough? If he killed Itachi?" Naruto asked with hope.

Gaara placed his hand to his chin to think, "It might, but-"

"That would make him the last Uchiha, they can't kill him." Shikamaru closed his eyes and he spoke.

Naruto grinned as Gaara nodded his head. "So there is still hope for Teme?" Gaara nodded again, "YES!" Naruto cheered.

"But, we need to find Sasuke before we start assuming and find out exactly what he wants. He left because he thought you and Sakura were dead, word may have gotten out and he may know that you both are alive and his goal may have changed. Sakura could already be with Sasuke." Neji stated.

Naruto shook his head, "You don't know Teme that well then. Once he's after something, he won't stop."

Gaara nodded his head understanding, "No one knows Sasuke better than Naruto."

Naruto grinned and placed his hands on the back of his head and grinned, "You got that right."

The other three shook their heads and smirked at Naruto. Nothing keeps him down.

**PinkBlossem (:**

Sasuke was at the wheel thinking of which direction to go. He couldn't go after Itachi for less than 9 month. What was Itachi planning that's going to take nine months?

Sasuke glared, '_I'm going to kill him. He isn't going to harm anyone else precious to me.'_

"SASUKE-KUNNNNN, I knew you couldn't wait to get rid of that pink-haired bitch!" Karin yelled as she clung to him.

Sasuke scuffed and pushed Karin off. She pouted for a second and was about to tell Sasuke how much she loved him until Suigetsu walked up the stairs to the wheel.

"Too bad, I miss that sexy goddess already, "Suigetsu smirked.

Sasuke turned and glared at him. "Shut up!" He growled at him.

"Whoa, calm down, Sasuke. I'm just kidding," Suigetsu smirked. "So where are we heading?"

Sasuke remained silent for a second, but then replied, "We're going to figure out why Itachi needs nine months."

They all nodded, "But where too," Juugo asked.

Sasuke noticed snow begin to fall and the first thought that came to his head was Sakura. He shouldn't have left her during the winter. He mentally sighed missing the warmth of her beside him in the bed. He knows he made the right choice by choosing her. He looked towards the sea, not really thinking where they were headed, but more of when he would get to see Sakura next.

He felt the stares of the crew and he finally answered, "The water country."

Everyone nodded and returned to their posts.

Sasuke glared towards the sea still thinking of Sakura. He knew he returned her to her home country. He did it on purpose. She must have friends there and she knew that country better than any other country, but there was also the risk of her being found.

Sasuke shook his head; Sakura was smart and wouldn't be caught this easily. He sighed out loud this time. This girl was controlling him and she wasn't even there.

The snow fell gracefully on his head. He became cold, but pushed it aside. He was on a mission and he was going to succeed. He couldn't let Sakura get in the way, yet he couldn't help but worry about her. Anything could happen and Sakura always found herself getting into trouble.

He thought back when he first saw her. He remembered her wishing on that star that night. _'So childish' _He smirked knowing she would be his future wife.

It would take 2 days from where he was at sea to reach the Water Country and Sasuke knew it was going to be adventurous for the winter was here. He watched as Karin came out of the cabin with cloaks for everyone. Suigetsu took his clock then muttered something under his breath. Karin must have heard because she started yelling at him.

"You stupid shark! Go to hell!" Karin yelled at him.

"You're nothing but a bimbo! Go back to your brothel. Wait, that why you left wasn't it? Because no one wanted you!" Suigetsu laughed at his own joke.

"Why, you," Karin went to hit Suigetsu before Sasuke interrupted.

"Karin, stop and go back to your post," Sasuke glared at both of them.

Karin glared and huffed at Suigetsu. She threw Juugo's cloak at him then ran up to Sasuke before she could hear Juugo say a polite thank you.

"Oh Sasuke, you must be freeze!" She battered her eyes and tried to put the cloak on for Sasuke.

"Don't touch me," he growled at her.

"But Sasuke, you're cold, "Karin assisted.

"Go back to your post, Karin" He glared at her.

Karin huffed, but walked back to her post.

Sasuke knew he should have taken the cloak, but the thought of Karin putting it on him disgusted him. He watched the crew start to warm up with the cloaks. He noticed the winds become stronger and the snow more intense. He narrowed his eyes at the seas ahead.

'_This is going to be tough'_ Sasuke thought.

Four hours later, Sasuke was having a hard time seeing through all the snow. He growled, "Damn it."

He looked at his crew to see them struggling against the blizzard. He wouldn't admit it, but he was freezing. He didn't know how much longer it would be before his body gave up.

"Suigetsu, How far till land?" Sasuke barked out.

There was silence before Suigetsu answered, "I-I can't see any Captain."

"Damn," Sasuke muttered. He had two choices. He could either have him and the crew take cover and where ever the ship may go then it will go, but that might set them back to reaching the Water Country or he could continue sailing and risk killing him and the crew.

He growled, "Fuck!"

He looked around to the crew. Juugo could probably handle another hour or two, but Suigetsu and Karin were both having a tough time with the weather.

"Suigetsu, Karin, go back in the cabins. That's an order." Sasuke demanded.

Karin didn't complain and ran into the cabins. Suigetsu looked like he was going to argue with Sasuke.

"Now, Suigetsu," Sasuke glared.

Suigetsu glared and ran into the cabins. Juugo looked up to Sasuke, "Just a little bit longer, Juugo."

He nodded and continued tying down cannons and pulling ropes to keep them on course. Sasuke could feel his body start to go numb. He wasn't sure how much he could withstand. His thoughts became negative.

'_Just a little bit longer,' _Sasuke thought as his sight became blurry.

An hour went by and Sasuke knew it was time, "Juugo, you may leave."

Juugo nodded and walked into the cabins. Sasuke knew he was struggling. Sasuke could barely feel a thing in his body. '_Sakura, you better be warm and inside.'_ He could picture her disobeying him like she usually did. Sasuke was going to force himself to sail just a little bit longer before he left the wheel and the ship would lead off course.

'_Stupid blizzard'_ He muttered. _'Stupid Itachi. Stupid Naruto. Stupid Sakura. Why did she have to be outside the same night I saw her. Why did I have to see that stupid shooting star! Stupid star!' _Sasuke thought. He was so angry he had to give in to weather. _'This is everyone's fault'_ He shook his head as he finally gave into the weather.

He slowly let go of the wheel and tried to move his body. He was extremely numb and he cursed at the weather again. He slowly moved from the wheel and down the stairs to the cabin. Once he opened the cabin door, he felt warmth. He closed his eyes and leaned against the door. Once he had enough energy in his body, he walked to his room and laid in his bed.

'_I wish Sakura was here,' _he thought before he drifted off into sleep.

**PinkBlossem (:**

Naruto wasn't having the funniest time in the blizzard as well. Naruto was currently looking for Sasuke, but wasn't on a set route. All he was looking for was for Sasuke and he wasn't sure where he would go yet.

Of course he would go after Itachi, but what was Itachi after? Did Sasuke know what Itachi was after either?

Then it occurred to Naruto. Sasuke must be out looking for information on Itachi and his whereabouts and what Itachi was after. Naruto knew all he could do was do the same. He had to find information on both Itachi and Sasuke.

'_But where to start?' _Naruto wondered.

Naruto was currently out sailing in a random direction during the blizzard. Naruto ordered his crew to go into the cabins while he sailed, but what was the point in sailing when he didn't have a set course?

He sighed and let go of the wheel. He trusted in the ship to lead him in some kind of direction. He wasn't going to risk his life. He walked towards the cabin and made sure the close the door shut tightly in case the storm would blow the door open.

He walked towards his room and opened the door to find Hinata lying on his bed watching the door. She sat up and stared at him, "Naruto-kun…. I was worried." She started while playing with her fingers.

Naruto smiled and walked over to her. He gently laid next to her and cuddled her in bed. He gently kissed her on the forehead. "Don't worry about me, Hinata. I'm invincible. Believe it!" He beamed at her.

Hinata giggled and cuddled into Naruto, "I love you, Naruto-kun."

"I love you too, Hinata-chan! Believe it!" Naruto said then kissed her on the lips.

Hinata blushed, but kissed back. Naruto became warm as he laid next to Hinata. He began to fall asleep and all he could think was that everything would be perfect… if only Sasuke and Sakura were both here.

"Hinata-chan, never leave me, "Naruto said while looking into her beautiful eyes.

"Never, Naruto-kun," She said with a smile.

"Will you stay with me forever?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata questioned with wide eyes, '_Is he… is he asking me to marry him?' _ Hinata questioned.

"Hinata-chan, I want you to be my wife." Naruto said with a gentle smile.

Hinata became extremely red, "Y-Yes, Naruto-kun," Hinata beamed. She felt herself losing consciousness.

"Thank you, "Naruto smiled before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

Hinata couldn't believe what just happened. She smiled and kissed Naruto's forehead before falling asleep herself. _'Thank you, Naruto-kun. I love you so much,' _was her last thought before she fell asleep in her fiancée's arms.


	15. Planning and War

**I'm gaining more ideas, but still deciding on some things. Nothing is a for sure ending, but I am trying to get everything set up perfectly. Chapters may be shorter for now on.**

**PinkBlossem**

* * *

Itachi smirked as he sailed. With Sasuke off his back for nine months, he could successfully go after his goal.

He stared at the sea with an emotionless face. He was planning everything out in his head while also thinking back to the pink haired beauty. He wondered what she truly meant to Sasuke. What was so special of her?

Itachi slightly glared, but soon when back to thinking about his plans.

He was excited to finally be free to sail to the end of the earth. To find the treasure he has sought out for.

He was going to become the most powerful pirate in the seven seas.

**PinkBlossem**

* * *

Sasuke was in the same position as Itachi, staring at the seas, planning.

The blizzard from the other night steered him off course. There was no way he was going to be able to make it to the water country. He had so many decisions to make.

He watched as Suigetsu searched for land, "Sasuke."

Sasuke raised a brow, but said nothing.

"Where to?" Suigetsu asked.

Sasuke remained quiet, but then nodded east-ward. Suigetsu nodded.

Sasuke finally had a plan in action. If he couldn't go after Itachi, then he'd someone that would. Of course, Itachi was going to die by Sasuke's hands. But that didn't mean he couldn't start something.

Sasuke smirked. He was going to start chaos. He was going to make people pay. He decided to go to the water country after all.

He was going to start a war.

**PinkBlossem**

"LAND HOOOO"

"It's great to be back," Said Kenji. He breathed in the smooth air and closed his eyes. He loved his country. Well, it was his fathers until he could find a powerful, beautiful bride. He wasn't going to marry just anyone.

Was walked back to the castle with his hand on his handle of the sword. He had a strong posture. He walked gracefully.

He walked into the castle to find his father standing there. His mother had died years ago. He missed her so and he hoped to find a bride as beautiful and graceful as his mother.

"Son, I may have found a bride for you," his father spoke.

Kenji raised an eyebrow, "You have, father? You should know I must meet her first. I will marry out of love, "he said confidently.

His father nodded, "I understand, son. But I must warn you that out adviser has spoken of terrible things happening very soon. He predicts a war and now is the time to make allies. Konoha would be an amazing alley."

Kenji widened his eyes and gasped, "The Konoha princess?" Kenji was surprised. He has heard amazing things about Konoha and about the beautiful princess. He shook his head, "I still must meet her."

"There's a problem," His father said lowly and seriously.

"What may that be?"

"She has been kidnapped."

Kenji was angered. He couldn't stand when fair maidens were kidnapped. It wasn't right. "What does she look like?" He questioned.

His father described her, "She had beautiful long pink hair, with sparkling green eyes. She had a body of an hour glass."

Kenji remained quiet as memories flooded into his brain, Kenji smirked and laughed a bit. He walked past his father, to his room.

His father was quite shocked, "Son.."

"Father," He interrupted. "She's in good hands and is already taken. I will not interfere with her."

Kenji continued to walk off and his father remained there stunned. He was going to have a hard time telling the queen of Konoha the news.

**Pinkblossem**

* * *

It was quiet, too quiet. Glares were passed around the table. No one spoke until, "It's time,"

A handsome mad stood at the foot of the table. He had gorgeous onyx eyes with raven hair. He wore a long puffy white shirt with a black jacket buttoned. He had long black pants with a black hat with a red feather. This man's name was, Sasuke Uchiha. He smirked as he watched the pirates smirk and grin with him.

They all had something they wanted. Sasuke guaranteed them everything even if they would never get it. He was going to get what he wanted. He was going to kill Itachi for Sakura.

"We go to WAR!" Sasuke yelled while the whole table cheered with him. Sasuke smirked.

The war was coming and everyone should be prepared.

**PinkBlossem**

* * *

Sasuke sailed with his crew towards Konoha.

"Sasuke, where are we going?" Karin asked.

"I don't want anyone bombing Konoha." Sasuke said calmly.

Karin smirked, "Yeah because we'll take on the biggest country and be the richest, "She giggled.

Sasuke remained silent. Truthfully, he didn't want anyone bombing there because that's where Sakura was.

A couple hours passed and he could briefly hear the sound of canons. His heart began to beat faster. Someone has gotten there before he did.

"Full Speed, Suigetsu. We need to stop them!" Sasuke commanded.

"Aye, aye, captain."

The ship and country came into view. Sasuke could see the cannon balls soaring into the country. There wasn't just one ship there, there were three. They know Konoha was strong, and they all wanted a piece of it.

Sasuke growled. Cannon balls seemed to slow down as Sasuke's ship came into view. Konoha was smoking and there was fire everywhere.

Nothing was heard, but the fire crackling and buildings falling. Sasuke was furious. He was pissed.

The ships seemed too fled away from Sasuke. They were retreating, scared of what Sasuke may do. Sasuke growled. They were lucky they were being used or else they'd all be dead.

"Captain?" Juugo asked.

Sasuke nodded understanding. Suigetsu smirked as he fired three cannons. All were aiming towards one of the three ships. Sasuke was determined to show them who was in charged. All three cannons hit the ship. Screams were heard as Sasuke got an evil look on his face.

Three cannons were all it took for the ship to sink. The other ships sailed faster away to another country.

The ship sailed up to Konoha. He walked off the ship. He wasn't going to run, but he walked faster than usual. He came across the house, he remembered Sakura picking out.

The house was smoking. There were dead trees that have crashed into the house. The house seemed to cave in and it was on fire.

Sasuke eyes widened as he ran to the door, kicking it in.

"Sakura?" He asked looking around.

He ran upstairs to her room, "SAKURA!" Sasuke screamed.

She was nowhere to be found. The house cracked at his yell. Sasuke knew the place was going to collapse any second, but he wasn't going to leave without Sakura. He ran across the whole house screaming her name over and over again. His heart raced and he started to sweat.

"No! Sakura?" Sasuke didn't want to admit she was gone. There had to be a body somewhere! Where else would she go while getting bombed?

The house couldn't hold it anymore and finally collapsed. Sasuke ran towards the door and dove out into the snow.

He breathed heavily as he watched the house turn into nothing, but piles of wood. It all burnt.

Sasuke closed his eyes and looked towards the ground as he punched it. He felt his eyes swell and he swore to himself he wouldn't cry. He opened his eyes and lifted himself. He turned around and didn't look back as he walked back to the ship.

He arrived to the ship.

"Sasuke-kun? Where do we sail?" Karin asked, obvious to his distress.

Sasuke closed his eyes and looked towards the ground. He clenched his fists and growled out, "We find Itachi and kill him."

Suigetsu was shocked, "But what about the nine months?"

"It's been overruled," Sasuke said as he walked to the wheel.

Suigetsu stared at him, understanding what had happened.

"All hands on deck. I WILL throw you over board if you don't get your asses into gear and get his ship sailing." Sasuke glared at the sea. Sasuke was going to kill that bastard.


End file.
